


Караван

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: Спецквест [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, project_desert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Хроники одной высадки.





	Караван

**Author's Note:**

> Задание спецквеста: магократия

«Планета класса М, цивилизация на уровне раннего феодального общества.  
Для рекреационных мероприятий не подходит: на большей части поверхности зафиксировано радиационное заражение.  
Высадка не рекомендуется»

«Дополнительные сведения после второго облета вокруг планеты:  
зафиксировано скопление кристаллов дилития»

— Мистер Скотт, нам нужен дилитий?

— Да, сэр, можно бы.

— Мистер Сулу, выходите на геостационарную орбиту над дилитием

— Да, капитан

— Мистер Спок, какие там условия?

— В месте высадки агрессивный пустынный тип климата. Радиационное заражение один микрозиверт-час, скорость ветра у отдельных местах до сорока метров в секунду, существенно ослабление озонового слоя.

Джим задумчиво постучал по консоли:

— Со мной в группу высадки мистер Спок, мистер Льюис и миз Смит как специалист-геолог.

Джим обернулся, чтобы проверить, точно ли за спиной не стоит его главный офицер-медик. Маккоя на мостике не было, и можно было надеяться, что в высадку он не попадет. Джим едва заметно вздохнул, то ли радуясь за Леонарда, то ли опасаясь за свою шею — после недавнего ранения и болезни доктор все еще не оправился, хотя и отрицал этот факт. Конечно, можно и запретить — но это точно отразится на их дружбе.

— Жду вас в транспортаторной, господа!

Леонард уже был там:

— И ты хотел взять с собой на планету с песчаными бурями и радиоактивным заражением мистера Льюиса? Хочешь, чтобы я опять вытаскивал тебя из могилы? А вдруг не выйдет? Или хочешь, чтобы Гарри научился терять пациентов?

— Не ворчи, Боунс.

Леонард хмуро поправлял ремень трикодера, аптечку и одергивал рукава форменки.

— Энергию, Скотти!

Они транспортировались в пустынный и голый мир.

Маккой один раз вдохнул полной грудью, ощутил пряность и сухость, букет откровенно химических запахов — будто оказался где-то в инженерной службе в разгар ремонта. Он тут же вытащил из аптечки носовые фильтры и кислородные капсулы.

Спок отказался взять их, прокомментировав, что ему подобный сухой воздух приятен и напоминает родину. Маккой проворчал, что приятного мало — расти в такой атмосфере.

Они не успели начать спор.

На горизонте, на границе видимости, завозилась оранжевая песчаная дымка. Ясное небо потемнело. Солнце вспыхнуло на мгновение и тут же стало тусклее и тише.

Всех придавило к земле внезапной увеличившейся силой тяжести.

Леонард схватил миз Смит за запястье, когда она упала.

Джеймс открыл коммуникатор и орал в него, но ответа не было.

Спок подбежал к капитану, не потеряв своего обычного темпа, и что-то прокричал ему в ухо.

Трикодеры сбоили.Тяжесть все росла. Леонард утешающе гладил Лиззи Смит по светлым волосам, отмечая, как расплывается темное пятно на ее лодыжке, как форма прилипает к ноге.

Спок понял бесполезность крика, и прижал пальцы к виску Джима.

Наконец капитан и старший помощник подошли к судовому врачу, сели рядом, Спок подставил твердое плечо.

Фильтры помогали дышать, но при попытке заговорить песок набивался в рот.

Песок резал открытые части тела, и мужчины склонили головы, прижали к плечам товарищей, пытаясь хоть как-то защитить лица.

Леонард потянулся снять форменку, чтобы закрыть лицо миз Смит. Спок его остановил и стянул свою рубашку, разорвал и расположил ткань так, чтобы закрыть незащищенные лицо и руки Лиззи. Она была гражданским специалистом по геологии, и просто получила в академии энсина, чтобы служить на Энтерпрайз.

Свет опять мигнул и выровнялся, песок улегся, сила тяжести вернулась к нормальным значениям. Буря закончилась в считанные секунды, так же стремительно, как и началась.

Маккой завозился, вытаскивая трикодер, проверяя состояние миз Смит.

— Сложный перелом лодыжки. Ее надо отправить в лазарет, Джим... Спокойно, Лиззи, мы все вылечим, будьте уверены.

Леонард злобно направил трикодер в сторону Спока.

— А вас! А вас всего перебинтовать надо! А тебя, Джим, в медотсек с компрессионной травмой, с твоей-то удачей...

Джим сделал несколько шагов в сторону и все пытался вызвать корабль. Связь пробивалась с трудом.

Спок по-прежнему сидел рядом с доктором. Он отвел медицинский датчик прочь от себя и поднял руку, проведя ребром ладонью по лицу Леонарда, и показав ему красное пятно на руке.

— Заткнись, Спок!

— Как знаете, доктор. Но на вашем месте...

— Ты не на моем месте.

Леонард вытащил носовые фильтры и наклонил голову. Кровь закапала на его форменные брюки.

— Лен! Энтерпрайз висит над нами, но атмосфера дает жуткие искажения. Они могут поднять одного.

Леонард злобно посмотрел исподлобья.

— Поднимайте одного!

Миз Лиззи Смит, светловолосый энсин-научник, девочка, которая только начала свою докторскую по геологии, девочка в разодранных песком форменных брюках и красной футболке, укрытая форменкой Спока, измученная короткой бурей, с неестественно лежащей ногой, замерцала в транспортации.

Джим отвернулся, рассматривая окрестности. Вокруг был только песок, бесконечные горы оранжево-желтого песка. Яркое синее небо было чистым, спокойным, забывшем о буре полотном. Джиму показалось, что в небесах виднеется профиль мужчины с острым, ястребиным профилем. Видение исчезло, когда он моргнул. Он повернулся обратно на «Черт возьми!» Леонарда.

Тело Лиззи Смит вернулось обратно, не закончив транспортацию. Изломанное тело, будто бы перемолотое и неумело сложенное обратно: правая рука оканчивалась на локтевом суставе, из спины торчала ладонь, ноги вывернуты назад, лодыжка — отломана и лежит в метре от тела. Лицо...

Леонард подошел и закрыл глаза энсина Льюис ладонью. Его рука скользила на лице, практически лишенном кожи.

— Она мертва... Джим, что это за мерзость?

— Отклонения в работе транспортатора вызвали такой причудливый сбой.

— Причудливый, Спок? К черту, больше никаких транспортаторов! Чтоб я еще раз доверил свое тело и душу штуке, которая разбирает меня на атомы, а потом собирает в новом месте! Черт возьми!

Спок придержал доктора за локоть, когда тот едва не споткнулся. Джи захлопнул коммуникатор и развернулся к доктору и старпому:

— Мистер Скотт говорит, что остаточные электромагнитные колебания, вызванные бурей, продлятся как минимум шесть часов. «Энтерпрайз» не может выслать шаттл, слишком высок риск потери управления в верхних слоях атмосферы... Мы не можем рисковать пилотом. Так что мы остаемся здесь, друзья!

— А капитаном мы можем рисковать?

— Но, Леонард, здесь есть ты и Спок!

Джим запросил у корабля термоодеяла, палатку и форменку мистеру Споку. Успешно транспортацию пережили только одеяла.

Леонард наконец выбрал себе зелье из аптечки, помотал головой, приходя в себя, и принялся причинять добро Споку.

Спок вертелся, уткнувшись в трикодер, уворачивался и скидывал термоодеяло на песок:

— Здесь комфортная для меня температура!

— Плевать на температуру! Если вы не накинете чертово одеяло, вы окончательно лишитесь кожного покрова, и регенерировать его я вам не буду. Я доктор, а не нянька!

Спок согласился с доктором, отчасти потому, что никто не забрал его порванную и странно собранную транспортатором форменку с тела Лиззи Смит.

— Капитан, группа живых, азимут 310, расстояние 500 метров.

Они направились, тяжело ступая по песку, в нужном направлении. Капитан шел бодро, вровень со Споком, но им обоим приходилось замедлять шаг и дожидаться Леонарда. Перегрузки, вызванные бурей, сказались на докторе сильнее остальных — недолеченные раны снова дали о себе знать.

Живыми оказалась вереница фигур... людей. Все закутанные в слои материи, с респираторами, первый — с посохом в руке. Они шли пешком, опустив головы, рассматривая песок под глазами.

Караван-вожатый остановился и повернул голову в сторону гостей. Выражения его глаз не было видно за повязкой на лице, респиратор закрывал нос и рот, и даже рука, держащая посох, была укутана выделанной кожей.

Впрочем, удивление читалось в его позе.

Джим вытащил универсальный переводчик и принялся рассказывать историю про непричинение вреда, бурю и неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

Если собеседник и слушал его, то никак этого не выражал.

Караван-вожатый отвернулся от прочувствованной речи Джима, сдернул респиратор и понюхал воздух, скривившись, потом потоптался на месте и отдал команду. Цепочка людей быстро расположилась кругом, достали коврики и бурдюк с водой, выделили место путникам ближе к центру и прикрыли их спины.

В самом центре сел караван-вожатый, снял респиратор полностью и стащил покрывала с лица.

Стащила.

Джим прямо потянулся к хорошенькой девочке с темной кожей и синими глазами. Совсем юная — лет семнадцать, не больше, волосы острижены коротко и неопрятно торчат, на лбу и вокруг глаз залегли морщины — как будто ей приходилось много хмуриться.

— Я — яссир Хасан. Мы проведем вас к Городу. Кто вы?

— Капитан Джеймс Кирк, мой старший помощник мистер Спок и корабельный врач мистер Маккой, к вашим услугам. Скажите нам, милая Хасан, в какой стороне ваш город?

Девушка опять словно бы пропустила половину речи капитана:

— Кто вы?

— Капитан Джеймс...

— Яссир, рашад, аасим?

Джеймс недоуменно смотрел на универсальный переводчик, который пасовал на некоторых понятиях. Спок потянулся через колено доктора — они сидели рядом, все втроем — и что-то подкрутил в настройках переводчика. Джим опять его поднял и попросил повторить. В этот раз сработало.

— Путник, ведун, воин?

Джим облегченно выдохнул, объяснил все Хасан и благодарно кивнул Споку. Спок дернул бровью в стиле «Зачем мне благодарность, я просто делал свою работу»

После обозначения статуса Джима мягко, но настойчиво оттеснили от Леонарда и Спока в другую часть круга, где он с удивлением обнаружил, что все остальные члены каравана — молодые женщины, и каждая норовит подержать его за руку и потрогать шею, уже изрядно поцарапанную, будто по ней прошлись сухой жесткой мочалкой.

Яссир Хасан же распутала свои руки из кокона шкур и протянула Споку раскрытую ладонь в каком-то ритуальном жесте.

Спок отказался.

Буря выбрала самый подходящий момент, чтобы вернуться. Упала тяжелым покрывалом, упала песочным облаком, поднялась ветром за спинами и над головой.

Яссир Хасан сидела в самом центре круга, выпрямившись, вытянувшись в струнку под своей хламидой, и шумно дышала через нос.

Ее пальцы нервно перебирали четки.

Над ее головой и над всем караваном появлялось тоненькое силовое поле, защищающее от песка.

Джим потянулся тронуть защитное поле.

Хасан вздрогнула и склонилась набок.

Спок подхватил ее за локоть и схватил за пальцы.

Собственно, после этого бессмысленно в пространство смотрели уже двое.

Буря продолжалась некоторое, неисчислимое, количество времени. Несколько раз каждый из десанта глотнул воды из бурдюка, пущенного по кругу, один раз откусили от какой-то лепешки. Спок и Хасан все так же сидели вместе в центре, ладонь в ладони, и дышали сухим пустынным воздухом. Их дыхание смешивалось. Казалось, что с каждым их вдохом, размеренным и глубоким, под силовым полем становится жарче.

Купол все так же ограждал их от бури.

Леонард не поворачивал трикодер в сторону бури, потому что происходившее там нельзя было объяснить никаким здравым смыслом, но оценил свое состояние. И, криво усмехнувшись, решил, что Джим был прав: ему явно рано в десант. Надо было выполнить предписания лечащего врача и еще двое суток поработать не в полную смену. Уж точно не рваться на планету, очень далекую от М-класса. И уж точно, черт побери, не вляпываться в пляски с силой тяжести.

Кстати, положа руку на сердце, Джим и Спок вполне бы справились с десантом самостоятельно. Даже хренов Гарри Льюис их не остановил бы.

В очередной раз шарахнуло искажением силы тяжести, потом в воздухе мелькнул запах озона и все закончилось.

Хасан расслабилась и откинулась на песок. Леонард тут же двинулся к ней и Споку с трикодером наперевес. Физическое состояние Спока было в его физиологической норме, Хасан — ослабленным как для человека, но тут просто не с чем было сравнивать.

— Леонард, вы собрали данные об этой, — Спок запнулся на мгновение, — погодной аномалии?

— Мне было не до науки, эй, гоблин.

Спок взял свой трикодер, переключил на отображение времени, и несколько минут просто смотрел на сменяющиеся цифры.

Десант Энтерпрайз одели в покрывала местных, Маккой сунул Споку новую пару носовых фильтров и заставил их вставить, Джим оказался в хвосте каравана, но не перестал флиртовать со всеми вокруг. Леонард вдохнул фильтрованный воздух и поднялся, встретив на полпути твердую руку Спока с благодарностью.

Караван медленно собрался и двинулся в путь.

Связь с кораблем все еще не восстановилась.

До города Хасан обещала довести за полдня.

— Спок, дилитий у них в городе?

— Судя по показаниям трикодера, да.

Город показался на горизонте через пять часов, тогда же восстановилась связь с кораблем. Джим Кирк рассматривал город, чьи стены из оранжевого камня поднимались из-за горизонта, выслушивал Чехова с литанией о том, сколько данных собрал научный отдел — право слово, лучше бы Спок это слушал — и к удивлению Скотти отказывался транспортироваться наверх.

— Мы пять часов шли по пустыне, надо же теперь получить хоть какую-то пользу от десанта! И мне сказали, что здесь исключительные купальни.

Спок считал, что отказ капитана закончить высадку прямо здесь и сейчас, не доходя даже до ворот города, обусловлен как раз компанией, в которой тот проделал долгий путь.

Сам Спок хотел в дополнение в занимательным записям здешней бури добавить еще несколько разговоров с яссиром Хасан: ее ментальные способности впечатлили вулканца.

— Доктор?

— Спок?

Леонард обменялся со Споком поднятием брови и поднял голову, увереннее шагая вперед.

Навстречу каравану стали попадаться одинаковые закутанные фигуры с корзинами на головах. Чем ближе к стенам, тем больше становилось людей, иногда пробегали дети. Оранжевые стены занимали все больше места в небе, поднимались выше и выше: до тех пор, пока не закрыли небо полностью.

Джим удивленно смотрел по сторонам, когда они цепочкой заходили в ворота: решеток и цепей не было видно. Запахи пустыни, к которым они уже, вроде бы, притерпелись, стали сильнее и противнее, обогатились вонью человеческих выделений и какой-то химии. Фильтры перестали справляться.

Вокруг каравана толкались дети, совали цветные камешки и браслеты из ниток. Один, самый впечатленный, белобрысый малыш, сунул Джиму размокший и помятый гриб.

Леонард, разумеется, шикнул на капитана и забрал гриб себе.

Малыш тут же убежал.

Так же, цепочкой, они прошли в нижние помещения, где десант Энтерпрайза облегченно разделся и сразу перестал походить на местных. Доктор потребовал воды, а потом и вовсе отправился со Споком в купальни.

Джим немного потерянно обернулся, но потом нашел взглядом Хасан:

— Уважаемая Хасан, спасибо, что провели нас в город! Я хочу встретиться с вашим мэром... с главой города.

Универсальный переводчик уже вполне справлялся со словарным запасом местных.

— Аасим Кирк, — Хасан светло рассмеялась, — хорошо. Я скажу бесплодным, и ты встретишься с председателем.

Мэром оказалась грузная темнокожая женщина с выбритой головой, с бледными зелеными глазами и болезненными пятнами пигментации по телу. Она была похожа на навигатора гамма-смены Ифе Абангу.

Глава города представилась именем Тафари, говорила о себе в среднем роде и называла большую часть населения термином «бесплодные».

Джим потряс переводчик, но тот, похоже, не врал.

Что ж, дипломатия, подарки и очень наглая лесть.

— Тафари, я капитан корабля Энтерпрайз. Мы обнаружили у вас кристаллы, которые нас интересуют, и хотели бы.... Я очень хочу обсудить возможность их получения, Тафари, милая.

— Оно. Я бесплодное.

Тафари с паузой поправила выговор Джима и потянулась за картой. Стены ее кабинета были заставлены шкафами, открытыми и закрытыми полками, множеством квадратных ячеек. Она поднялась, потянулась к шкафу, и вытащила длинный свиток из странного материала.

Джим, помогая опустить его на стол, коснулся пальцев Тафари — она еще более недоуменно посмотрела на него своими прозрачными зелеными глазами, но не отдернула руку.

На ощупь карта была из пластика, и это никак не стыковалось с уровнем развития общества.

Он запросил данные с «Энтерпрайз» о местонахождении кристаллов. Ему предоставили точные координаты, Джим отметил точку на карте — достаточно далеко от этого города. Даже простое определение координат в здешней атмосфере сбоило как в центре туманности! На карте было изображено семь городов, пять из них перечеркнуты черными полосами.

Джим описал госпоже мэру, как выглядят кристаллы:

— Дилитий — один из самых красивых камней во вселенной! Он прекрасно выглядел бы на вашей шее, но истинное его предназначение — быть мощнейшим источником энергии.

Фраза про энергию ее заинтересовала:

— Энергия? Маленький о`нак перестал работать до моего рождения. Ты сумеешь дать ему пищу?

Джим кивнул, и Тафари повела его прочь из своего кабинета, вниз по узким улочкам, к одному из центральных домов.

Город кутался в прозрачную темноту: здешние ночи были щедро разбавлены светом двух лун и свечением магнитосферы — авророй, северным сиянием, как называли это на Земле. Зеленые полосы, заслонявшие звезды, выглядели для Джима, прошедшего столько космоса со своей «Энтерпрайз», вполне привычно, но он все равно замер у очередного порога и посмотрел на него — на небо.

Жаль, корабль было не рассмотреть.

Джеймс смотрел на небо, Тафари — на край городской стены, видневшийся вдали. Там горели факелы, и весь город был светел от живого огня, от связок травы и стеклянных колб тут и там, которые давали холодный зеленый свет.

Джим видел в лице этой женщины гордость и любовь к городу, видел улыбку, коснувшуюся пухлых губ, видел, как она властным жестом скинула полотно своей накидки с плеча, поворачиваясь спиной и входя в помещение.

Он последовал следом.

И едва не задохнулся от концентрированного секса. Он, казалось, уже привык к местным запахам, к химической кислоте и горечи, но теперь это все оказалось притрушено запахом пыли и облито медом, фруктами, чем-то странно сладким. Запах, необычный и почти противный, сбивал с ног даже с носовыми фильтрами и запускал четкие физиологические реакции: Джим почувствовал, как кровь приливает к паху.

Высокий зал с полукруглой крышей, с бассейнами и полом, выложенном мелкой плиткой, был жарок от дыхания существовавших в нем. Джим скользил глазами по людям: каждый второй, если не каждый первый, был одинаков: светловолосые юноши с ярко-голубыми глазами; со следами усталости на лицах; с синяками на руках, с худощавыми и изможденными телами.

Они или сидели в безделии, слепо уставившись в пространство, и женщины были у их ног и омывали их руки водой и убирали грязь мягкими тряпицами.

Или протягивали руку, звали к себе женщину, прижимали ее лицо к себе, тянули на себя, целовали.

Или что-то лениво ели из стеклянных мисок удивительно тонкой работы.

Или...

Джим ошалело осматривал это торжество неги и секса, не в силах сразу уложить в голове контраст между строгостью их встречи, закрытостью жителей города, непонятной кастовой системы — и этим. Недалеко от него юноша, схожий чертами лица с ним самим, агрессивно... трахал — пожалуй, самое подходящее слово, — безвольно выглядящую женщину.

Эти женщины были полноватые и улыбающиеся, некоторые — с отеками на лице, но в целом вполне здоровые и даже счастливые.

Впрочем, и в глазах юношей, и в глазах женщин была заметна некоторая отчужденность, или глупость.

Тафари взяла его за плечо и потянула за собой. Она оставила накидку у входа, в помещении было очень жарко.

Джим по-новому взглянул на фигуру своей провожатой: да, грузная, поплывшая в бедрах, но с изящной линией плеча и рук. С открытой шеей, которая красивым изгибом переходит в затылок. С темной кожей, темной не от здешнего загара, а из-за генов, темной с уходом в черноту, необычный эбеновый цвет.

И пятнами, неровными кляксами, пятнами Роршаха на этой коже — белые проплешины.

После увиденного (да и, откровенно, до него) Джим просто не мог называть Тафари «бесплодной» и обращаться к ней «оно». Он, в конце концов, не лингвист.

— Таф?

У Тафари оказалась изумительная грудь: большая, не помещающаяся в ладонь, с твердыми крупными сосками и пятнами, в которых угадывались созвездия и туманность Веги, вокруг ареолов.

Она сама потянула его к ближней кушетке.

Она была горячей, горячее Джима на пару градусов, и между их телами хлюпал пот. Ее руки: грубая кожа, пальца с выступающими костяшками, выступающие вены и широкие запястья, которые Джим с трудом мог обхватить и прижать над головой, — ее руки были прекрасны.

Она сама была благословением этого странного мира, который встретил их бурей и смертью.

И, может, другие женщины были покладистей и интересней, но только Тафари в ответ на выкричанное шепотом «Что ты любишь?» отвечала «Город», а потом рассказывала отрывисто и не подбирая слов о кожевенном производстве, в котором провела всю жизнь.

На джимово «Почему» Тафари ответила одним словом:

— Ты аасим.

Джим не стал допытываться подробностей.

Мэр провела его вниз. За пределами комнаты с синеглазыми мальчиками — с аасимами, воинами — Таф снова стала деловой и прежней, до кратких часов секса. Джим недоумевал, но не возражал после того, как на несколько как бы случайных касаний к локтю получил взгляд, полный отвращения.

«Странная культура» — вертелось у него в голове рефреном, и взревело еще сильнее, когда они вышли на очередной подземный уровень.

Эти коридоры имели ровные и гладкие стены с колониями светящегося мха, заселенными в причудливом геометрическом рисунке на стенах и укрытыми прозрачным пластиком.

По ощущениям они перестали спускаться и теперь двигались на восток. Джим обеспокоенно потянулся к коммуникатору.

— Спок, вы в порядке?

— Я... собираю данные. Также считаю своим долгом сообщить, что состояние доктора нестабильно, и имеет смысл вернуться на Энтерпрайз.

Непонятный шум в коммуникаторе свидетельствовал, скорее всего, о том, что его вырвали из рук Спока. Маккой ругался:

— Черт возьми, Джим! Я насобирал образцов на три докторских и не одно веселое исследование, и они говорят, что у них еще есть. Так что если хочешь кого отправить наверх — отправляй Спока!

— Спок, Маккой, ждите моего возвращения.

Коридор впереди перегораживала темная туша. Джим подошел ближе, рассматривая объект.

Джим собирал в голове несоответствия этого города определенной эпохе, и теперь перед ним было очередное: робот полутора метров в диаметре, с полукруглой крышкой и растопыренными безвольными ногами. Шестью.

Он явно отключился не по штатному протоколу.

— Как давно он уснул?

— Семь поколений назад.

Джим пытался осмотреть робота, но в подземельях было слишком темно и ему недоставало инженерного опыта.

— Его надо забрать на мой корабль.

Тафари пожала плечами: хорошо, мол. Когда Джим закончился общаться с кораблем, поставил задачу инженерному и удостоверился, что транспортация неживой материи проходит нормально, Таф сказала:

— Яссир может провести вас к кристаллам.

На обратном пути Джеймс смирился с фактом, что его собеседницу надо называть «бесплодная» и они проговорили о городах и населении городов: на карте было отмечено несколько поселений в чертовой пустыне.

Еще он спросил о буре. Ответ, как и многое в разговоре, скрылся за ритуальной фразой: «Господин Пустыни ведет на поводке бурю... И аасимы встают против него»

Точкой, где Джим встретился со Споком и Маккоем, оказались подземные купальни.

Огромные, полутемные — даже скорее полностью темные — с шепотом воды и эхом, теряющимся далеко в стенах.

Доктор и старший помощник сидели на камешке на берегу, рядом со светильником, который бросал теплые оранжевые отблески на их лица и руки.

Леонард живо и задорно ковырялся в трикодере, Спок ковырялся в трикодере заумно и на такой скорости, что его пальцы сливались в сплошную пелену.

— Нашли что-то интересное, господа?

Господа синхронно кивнули. Джим присел рядом, положил руку на плечо Леонарда, и потребовал отчета.

— Черт возьми, Джим, это никакая не феодальная или там общинная цивилизация. Это научный евгенический проект сумасшедшей сложности и протяженности. Насколько я понял, они уже тридцать поколений выживают в этой местности и потихоньку выводят какого-то сверхчеловека... Так что прошу, не оставляй здесь свои гены! Надеюсь, ты не?

Джим покраснел. Маккой чертыхнулся.

— А буря? Что за проблемы с транспортацией, Спок?

— Атмосферные явления неизвестного генеза. Предположительно являются одним из последствий ядерной катастрофы, случившейся перед началом упомянутого доктором Маккоем евгенического эксперимента, однако, для однозначных и точных выводов на данном этапе информации недостаточно. Тем не менее, должен заметить, что пребывание в данной местности может пагубно сказаться на вас с доктором Маккоем, капитан, так как вид homo sapiens крайней чувствителен к превышению привычного фона радиации, что...

— Спок!

— Если верить местным поговоркам, то Бесплодная опустила никаб. — бровь Спока выражала степень его доверия, — Лингвистический анализ в сочетании с показаниями приборов позволяют предположить, что буря не повторится еще трое суток. Будет разумно переместиться на корабль немедленно. Шаттл, согласно данным мистера Скотта, будет недоступен еще четырнадцать часов.

— Я не суеверен, но обещал обещал... Меня попросили о помощи. Остаемся, мистер Спок. Дождемся шаттла.

В купальнях они отдали флотскую униформу и получили взамен мягкие балахоны. Женщины были упорны, и как Спок ни сопротивлялся, его тоже раздели.

Ночь десант Энтерпрайз провел в аскетичном домике недалеко от центра города, лежа на циновках под плотными покрывалами: ночью в пустыне было холодно.

Спок сидел по центру единственной комнатушки, выпрямив спину, сложив руки на колени, и торчал в медитации. Джим уснул, только коснувшись головой коврика. Леонард Маккой тоже уснул быстро.

Их разбудили согласно данным Спока через 3,2 часа. Спок открыл глаза и посмотрел на яссира Хасан, едва та зашуршала тканевым пологом. Джим проснулся тут же, почуяв нового человека в их обиталище. Они говорили шепотом, склонив головы друг к другу: Спок настоял на том, чтобы не будить пока Леонарда.

Так и сложилось, что они с Джимом вышли вдвоем и принялись бегло осматривать город. Тот, словно небольшой улей, был наполнен снующими там и здесь людьми — бесплодными, как они себя называли. Все в одинаковых одеждах, неразличимые внешне, отличные только ростом и, иногда — кувшином на голове.

Жизнь шла своим чередом, приносила кислые кожевенные запахи и сухой жар песков, и людские потоки сновали, обтекая пришельцев, которые все не находили своего ритма. И только один сектор, ограниченный двумя улицами, исходящими от центрального здания, люди обходили. Это было незаметно в центре, но становилось все более явным, когда Джим и Спок свернули в ту сторону. Заинтересовавшись, Джим потянул своего старшего помощника в сторону этой аномалии.

Прячась под карнизами от набиравшего силу солнца, исследователи подошли к домику, не отличавшемуся на первый взгляд от остальных: такой же белостенный, невысокий, с тонкими деревянными балками наверху и набросанными на них широкими листьями. С таким же узором по стенам из цветных плиток размером с ладонь.

Только плитки были расколоты, а с восточной стороны и вовсе заканчивались. Листья на крыше пожухли и не давали тени. Маленькие окошки заросли паутиной так, что, казалось, не пропускали света. Но плотный полог входа выглядел новым и невыгоревшим, был окрашен полосами ярко-синего и красного. Край его был отогнут, и на пороге сидел худой старик, раскачивался и шепотом рассказывал что-то, баюкая разодранную и едва зажившую левую руку.

— ...и были аасимы сильны, и не несли потерь, защищая сей город, и тот город, и северный город, и синий город, и город урановой зелени и прочая города на земле... И возгордились они и сказали: пойдем войной на бога нашего Господина Пустыни. И собрались они и вышли из стен Белого Города...

Мужчина закашлялся, выхаркал сгусток крови и плюнул в сторону зрителей. Джим увидел его глаза: покрасневшие и затянутые белой пленкой катаракты, но даже так так было заметно, что они нечеловеческие: что-то с радужкой.

— Вышли аасимы из стен Белого города, и вослед им завывали женщины, сокрушались яссиры. Молчали об их гибели рашады. Вышли на стены обнаженного города яссиры, когда началась буря. Вышли женщины, в ком текла кровь аасимов, в детях или в жилах. Вышли бесплодные. Даже рашады не прятались в подземельях, но город все равно пал. Умер кровавой жертвой Господину Пустыни, богу гравитационных бурь и свирепых песков. А аасимы остались: голубоглазой свитой, скелетами с горящими глазами, псами Господина Пустыни, которых он держит на привязи и отпускает в бурю.

Закончив рассказ, мужчина рассмеялся и шепотом проговорил:

— А кто вы? Аасим да яссир, воин и путник? Бессильные, но здоровые — кто же вас за стены выпустил? Мельчаем, скоро все уйдем к Безымянному Богу. Ходь сюда, мальчик... да не ты, силёныш, тошнит от аасимов.

Спок вопросительно взглянул на Джим. Джим не рассмотрел за намотанными тряпками лица Спока, но кивнул.

— Может, вы выясните что-то. Пока что я ничего не понимаю: боги, люди, весь этот чертов маскарад: и прогрессивная технология. Маккой говорил, что это развитая цивилизация. Мне нужен отчет, Спок.

Старик схватился за протянутую к нему руку Спока как за воду, как за манну небесную, едва не припал к пальцам губами. Но после нервного жеста Спока дернулся, отпустил его, принялся расцарапывать левую, больную руку, срывать корочку с язв и ковыряться в них ногтями.

Спок присел рядом с ним на одно колено и потянулся рукой к лица и коснулся контактных точек, не встретив сопротивления.

Джим подошел ближе и напряженно ждал, чем разрешится ситуация, готовый выдернуть вулканца к себе в любой момент.

Минута, или две — и Спок убрал пальцы, а мужчина осел на землю и после толчка скатился в глубь дома, и занавесь за ним расправилась, закрывая вход.

— Ну что?

— Полученную информацию необходимо обсудить с доктором Маккоем.

— Спок!

— Пока я могу подтвердить, что это действительно эксперимент, созданный для выживания после ядерной войны. Также я подтверждаю, что их Господин Пустыни — реально существующая личность.

Джим не вздрогнул, потому что с богами им уже приходилось встречаться, но скривился, потому что эти встречи никогда не заканчивались ко взаимному удовольствию.

— Что ж, идем поищем нашего славного доктора.

Они направились к центру города. Повышалась температура, и люди постепенно исчезали с поверхности. Джим промакивал лицо своей хламидой, радуясь, что под ней хоть остатки формы, а не еще несколько слоев тряпья. В многослойной одежде было комфортно, но эти тряпки точно были не из корабельного репликатора. Неизвестно, кто их носил раньше.

Спок едва не жмурился на солнце, почти наслаждаясь погодой.

— Спок, вы словно большой котяра! Останьтесь здесь, пока я поговорю с Тафари.

— Моих предков достаточно условно можно отнести к земным Felinale.

Джим хлопнул Спока по плечу и, улыбаясь, поднялся в здание ратуши. Спок остался стоять снаружи, и занялся действительно необходимыми делами: связался с кораблем, узнал у Скотти, сколько еще ждать шаттла, вытащил свой трикодер и собрал немного новых данных о месте, куда их занесло, а потом скользнул в легкое подобие транса, осознавая информацию от старика-рашада.

По данным трикодера, его биологический возраст был близок к тридцати годам.

Спок очнулся от ощущения чужого взгляда.

У одного из ряда белых домиков, отличающихся только узором цветных плиток, стоял доктор Маккой.

Не похожий не выправкой, ни телосложением на местных, в здешних одеждах он почти сливался с изможденными и недокормленными местными.

— Спок?

— Доктор?

Они кивнули друг другу, удовлетворенные началом разговора, Леонард — спокойный и, похоже, наконец выспавшийся, Спок — как всегда невозмутимый. Джим шумно сбежал с лестницы, размахивая картой, и обнял своих друзей: жизнь явно налаживалась, эта высадка становилась все лучше и лучше.

— Таф сказала, что мы можем дождаться вечера в местных лабораториях. Потом яссир покажет дорогу к озеру.

При упоминании лабораторий Леонард оживился.

— А как же лаборатории Энтерпрайз, эй, Лен?

— Джим, ты бы видел их грибы! Там такой список предсказуемых эффектов, что не всякий современный препарат сравнится.

— Наркотические вещества?

— Спок, ты же вчера был со мной. Или вы слишком увлеклись вашим трикодером, мистер? Да, наркотики, причем с очень интересными эффектами.

Спок приподнял бровь.

— Да нет, на себе я пробовал только то, что точно не вызывает привыкания. Нет, Джим, тебе не дам.

— А...

— Ты уже надышался своего с этими, мелкими воинами, с аасимами, что за чертов язык, почему переводчик шалит...

— Некоторые понятия во встреченных языках являются слишком объемными и неоднозначными, и универсальный переводчик приводит их в оригинальном виде, давая только отдельные пояснения.

Джим улыбался и уверенно вел друзей по подземным коридорам города. По тем картам, которые уже были построены Споком, подземная часть города превышала надземную почти в два раза.

За легким разговором они скоротали дорогу к лабораториям. Освещение в этом помещении было такое же, как и в коридорах — светящиеся линии мха на стенах, но этого не хватало для немаленького зала. Дополнительно горели мягким зеленым светом каменные столы — неровные формой, но отполированные до гладкости. Иногда рядом с ними стояли стеклянные лампы с живым огнем.

Эта обстановка явно была далека от санитарной палубы Энтерпрайз с сухим очищенным воздухом и светом голографических экранов. Но Маккой живо помчался к дальним столам, а Джим следовал за ним.

— Это рашад, Джим, знакомься, мы с ним вчера нашли кое-какие интересные препараты...

— Рашад?...

Тощий мальчишка с костистыми чертами лица, длинными пальцами и зеленоватой в здешнем свете кожей не стал пожимать протянутую Джимом руку, показав, что держит в ней какую-то травянистую массу.

Оторвал кусочек и кинул в рот.

Джим тоже с интересом оторвал кусок и принюхался: эта... субстанция... пахла на удивление аппетитно.

— Джим, нет! Нет, Джим, нет-нет-нет. Иди погуляй где-нибудь. И не ешь ничего. Слышишь, не ешь!

Мальчонка потер висок с шепотом «аасим!». Леонард извиняюще улыбнулся и потянулся потрепать темные растрепанные волосы.

Джиму повезло: словно почуяв недовольство рашада, подошла Хасан и следующие несколько часов они вдвоем обсуждали местность, маршруты и вероятность встретить Господина Пустыни — если верить Споку и допустить, что он реален.

Позже он подключил Скотти и оказалось, что необходимые им кристаллы, озеро и статистически самое частое место появление местного божка практически совпадают.

Джим попытался что-то пошутить про подводный замок и русалочку, но шутка провалилась. Оказалось, что это озеро состоит из кислоты.

— Скотт, состояние!

— Шаттл готов, кэптен. Может лететь и забирать вас. Транспортатор настроил, выберетесь без проблем.

— Спасибо, Скотти. А что с роботом?

— А тут проблемы, кэп... Работаю...

— Ладно. До связи.

Яссир Хасан, сбросив груз ответственности за караван и поспав, здесь, в городе, стала выглядеть милым сорванцом: она скакала по коридорам, постоянно что-то жуя, много смеялась, хотя морщинки вокруг ее рта с трудом складывались в улыбку, взяла на себя роль сопровождающего и культурного гида для Джима и команды.

В четыре после полудня по местному времени капитан угрозами оторвал Маккоя от медицинского трикодера, местного шамана и грибов, и потащил есть.

— И каково тебе, Джимми? Как тебе моя нелегкая доля?

— Лен, идем! Отстань от этих грибов! Чем они тебе так глянулись?

— Тем, Джимми, что они здорово продвинут нашу науку. Новое слово в терапии и стимуляторах. Да и вкусно.

— Лен!

— Леонард!

— Спок, Джим, вы чего? Да, я их попробовал. Но я перед этим узнал все, что мог, и мне помогло. А побочка... Ну, допустим, укоротят они мою жизнь на пару месяцев. С тобой, Джим, я до этих эффектов просто не доживу! Ноги скорей вытяну... Стоять!

Они опять проходили центральную площадь, вынырнув из подземелий. Джим увидел там радостно галдящую толпу и услышал хриплые крики старика, которого они встретили утром.

Хасан скривилась в гримасе отвращения:

— Это бесплодные. Джеймс, идем, идем же!

Джим остановил ее, придержал за плечо. Другой рукой он удерживал Маккоя, чтобы тот не рванул вглубь толпы. Маккой же яростно шептал:

— Что они творят, идиоты? Они их режут, что ли?

— Они бесплодные. Это не наше дело.

— Да кто такие эти бесплодные?

Хасан задумалась.

— Ну вот я — яссир. Он, — указала на прыгающего, завывающего песни старика, — рашад. А все остальные — бесплодные.

— Ты женщина!

— Нет. Я яссир. Женщины внизу, нянчатся. С детьми, с аасимами...

— Ну ладно. Но что здесь происходит?

— Джим, ты что, не видишь? Его режут! Наживую! Отпусти меня!

— Леонард, не стоит вмешиваться в местные ритуалы и нарушать Первую директиву.

— Плевать на ритуалы! К черту! Не видишь: этот безумец ему сейчас яйца каменным ножом отрежет. Ты хотел бы, чтобы тебе отрезали яйца, а, Спок? Без анестезии?

Старик-рашад действительно уже подбирался к высокому и мускулистому мужчине с ножом.

— Джим!

— Нет. Маккой, нет. Стой тут. — Капитан рявкнул на своего судового врача.

— Джим!

— Какого черта, Лен. — Маккой сжал зубы. — Иди! Только Первая директива. Хоть попытайся сойти за местного.

Маккой прекрасно сошел за местного: дал жертве какие-то грибы, извлеченные из своей сумки, после операции забрал из руки полуслепого шамана... или рашада... нож и вместо прижигания обработал рану походным регенератором.

Толпа начала шарахаться от него уже тогда, когда доктор бестрепетно подошел к рашаду. Потом люди и вовсе разошлись, потеряв интерес к зрелищу. Только один остался: накинул на шею оскопленного веревку и повел в подземелья.

Леонард злобно смотрел на рашада. Рашад не смотрел на него, а ковылял куда-то в сторону пустых улиц. Потом, правда, развернулся и подошел к Джиму со Споком. Маккой стоял за ним, угрожающе подняв гипошприц.

— Хасан... Девочка Хасан, маленький яссир... Ты же сегодня уходишь?

— Да, пойду в Пустыню, дедушка рашад. Принести тебе что?

— Маленький яссир, мой соколенок. Забери меня с собой.

Хасан вздохнула и осторожно погладила руку рашада через полотно одежды.

— Приходи на закате.

А потом они все же поели. До заката было еще три часа.

— Спок, ваши выводы?

— Общество, подобное представленному на данной планете, не могло сформироваться естественным путем. Ряд особенностей, указывает на то, что нынешняя ситуация носит следы разумного замысла и тщательного планирования с учетом множества разнообразных факторов, о которых представители нынешнего поколения не имеют даже малейшего представления, что проявляется в опоре на суеверия и приметы, имеющие, по моим наблюдениям, вполне наручные обоснования и причины.

— Согласен с гоблином.

Спок приподнял бровь — чего, правда, почти не было заметно под капюшоном его одежды. Маккой отреагировал мгновенным ответным поднятие брови, так же, правда, едва заметным под капюшон.

Джим со вздохом закрыл глаза ладонью.

— Господа! Ученые, вашу мать! Мы на враждебной территории, где погибла энсин Смит. Я пошел на уступки, Леонард, и мы уберемся отсюда шаттлом, но до того момента прекратить ваши детские споры!

Спок замер.

Леонард усмехнулся:

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в научных спорах, Джим... А ведь даже я, старый сельский доктор, могу сказать, что здешние люди занимаются селекцией своего вида. Неизвестно, откуда у них информация и к чему они стремятся, но у них точно есть цель, и дети здесь рождаются только по результатам генетического контракта. Прямо как вы, гоблин...

Маккой уставился в свою пустую пиалу с напитком, вытянул ноги — они сидели под навесом у порога ратуши, — и вздохнул.

— А ведь мы даже не похоронили Лиззи, Джим. Да черт с ними, с похоронами — не вляпайся мы в чертову бурю...

Обычно Леонард предлагал своему капитану порцию отменного виски, но сейчас именно Джим пожалел, что у него нет под рукой виски или, на худой конец, ромуланского эля.

Спок сидел крайним, слева от доктора, и прятал руки в рукавах своей хламиды. Джим подозревал, что писк трикодера со стороны Спока ему не мерещится.

Джим щелкнул крышкой коммуникатора:

— Скотти?

— Кэптен, шаттл готов, но...

— Скотти?

— Там в двигательном отсеке шумит кой-чего, хреновина одна, ее б починить. А то мы варп не вытянем.

— Скотти!

— Да там работ-то! Часов семь мне одному.

— Мистер Скотт! Сделаете это, когда мы вернемся на корабль.

— Кэп... Понимаете, нам из-за этой хреновины надо уходить с геостационара.

— Да что у вас там сломалось?!

— Клапан обратного давления открылся и выжег микросхемы в компьютере машинного отсека 2.

— Чините. Связь через восемь часов. Сулу?

— Капитан?

— Вы на мостике.

— Сэр, есть, сэр.

Джим закрыл коммуникатор и посмотрел на свой научный отдел:

— Слышали, господа? У вас еще минимум восемь часов на ваши... научные споры.

Через четверть часа подошла яссир Хасан, и жилистость ее тонкой фигуры было видно даже под одеждой. Она небрежно держала подмышкой посох, под задравшемся рукавом виднелось смуглое оливковое запястье с намотанной ниткой синих бусин. В другой руке она держал четыре респиратора: явно промышленного образца, выглядящие почти как новые.

Спок направил на них трикодер:

— Произведены примерно тысячу лет назад из достаточно прочных материалов, удивительно хорошо сохранились. Я бы рекомендовал их использовать, капитан.

— Что ж, — Джим принял протянутые Маккоем носовые фильтры, натянул респиратор, — может, если мы сойдем за местных, местные боги снизойдут до нас?

Капитан поднялся, натянул капюшон и смело пошел вперед.

Было не понять, улыбалась ли яссир Хасан в глубине своих одежд — но ее посох покачивался откровенно иронично.

У ворот их ждал старый рашад: прихрамывающий, раздетый по местным меркам, в одной рубахе.

— Здравствуй, дедушка рашад!

— Хасан, девочка моя... Проводишь меня?

Люди выходили из ворот Оранжевого Города, и закат пылал по их правую руку.

За воротами яссир преобразилась, стала собранной и строгой, и привычно вела свой маленький караван, проверяя дорогу посохом. Песок под ногами был твердый — тропа или ее подобие, и идти можно было быстро, но караван двигался со скоростью самого медленного: со скоростью больного рашада.

Маккой поддерживал его и негромко обсуждал поколения и генетическую программу. Джим уже не удивился, что эти дикари знакомы с таким понятием, как гены.

Через два часа совсем стемнело, тогда же рашад сначала отстал еще больше, а потом и вовсе остановился, сделал пару шагов в сторону и свалился в мягкий песок.

По данным Спока, до озера с дилитием им было идти еще четыре-пять часов в таком темпе.

Хасан и Маккой подошли к старому рашаду, о чем-то с ним тихо говорили.

Джим насторожился: что-то было не так в этой ночной тишине, в россыпи ярких звезд и зеленом сиянии в полнеба.

Спок подошел к нему:

— Капитан.

Вулканец вытащил фазер и встал спиной к Джиму, указав тому на подозрительные тени в темноте.

Фигуры приближались. Постепенно Джим тоже рассмотрел их подробнее: большие ящеры человеку по пояс, с вытянутой мордой, острыми зубами и цепкими передними лапами. Двое приближались со стороны Джима, один — со стороны Спока.

Джим выстрелил. Ящер припал на заднюю лапу и оскалился.

С другой стороны раздался низкий вой.

Мужчины медленно отступали назад. Раненая тварь прыгнула на Джима, сбивая того с ног. Спок ее прикончил, ухватил Джима за руку и поднял.

Они подошли к доктору. Леонард оглянулся, не глядя вытащил гипо и что-то вколол капитану.

В светлой ночи виднелось еще семь таких ящериц.

— Спок, вы их отчетливо видите?

— Да, вполне.

— Стреляйте!

Спок сделал пять или шесть выстрелов перед тем, как ящерицы сбежали.

— Хасан, вы не сказали, что здесь водятся хищники.

— Меня бы они не тронули. А вы выжили.

Яссир не улыбалась, не шутила: она просто не видела смысла предупреждать спутников о таких само собой разумеющихся вещах.

Внезапно стало темнее, небо затянуло туманом.

Экипаж Энтерпрайза встал плечом к плечу. Хасан по-прежнему сидела на песке и держала за руку рашада. Тот дышал очень редко и неглубоко.

Джим щелкнул пару раз коммуникатором:

— Сулу! Сулу!

Сквозь помехи прорвался было голос рулевого, но потом все стихло.

Туман подполз ближе щупальцами, мокрой взвесью взбирался на лица. Капитан стянул респиратор и глубоко вдохнул в попытке не волноваться. Поморщился от кислого химического запаха.

И именно в этот момент увидел: из тумана выступила еще одна фигура. Человек в белом халате, седой, с растрепанными волосами. На ногах удобные ботинки, под халатом тоже что-то немаркое и комфортное, похожее на местные одежды, а сам халат в красных и синих потёках.

Когда он приблизился, стало понятно, что это проекция или голограмма: фигура была неплотной, немного прозрачной.

Хасан склонила голову и отошла от своего «дедушки рашада».

Мужчина — призрак — остановился и непонимающе посмотрел по сторонам.

— Так, ты! Быстро вставай, мне нужен расчет по коррекции базовой версии комплекса генов для повышения сопротивляемости бета и гамма радиации в три раза для прототипа аасим. Жду, быстрее. Вы. А вы кто такие? Идите отсюда быстрее. Алекс злой, вы его любимую игрушку забрали. Ушли, ушли, ушли, малышня всякая ходит тут...

Старик, лежащий на песке, перестал дышать. Призрак подошел к нему и будто бы подтолкнул кого-то невидимого вперед.

— А ну ушли! Бегом!

Растрепанный мужчина в белом халате исчез в стене тумана, а потом и сам туман рассеялся.

Яссир подняла посох, вытянула руку, сжимая четки, и направилась в сторону города.

Когда Джим оглянулся, то увидел, что сзади появилось темное зеленое облако — когда ветер подул в их сторону, он закашлялся и натянул респиратор, — во главе которого стоял мужчина с хищными чертами лица, в костюме-тройке, покачивающий на локте трость с ощерившимся зверем из рода кошачьих на набалдашнике.

И за спиной его виднелась свора псов с голубыми глазами.

К городу они добрались за три четверти часа почти бегом.

— Хасан... Кто. Это. Был?

— Милостью Безымянного Бога мы спасены от Господина Пустыни.

Яссир вздохнула, оседая на пол у стены, и в ее пальцах рассыпалась в пыль бусина из четок.

Отдышавшись, напившись воды из фляг, Джеймс, Спок и Маккой оставили яссира Хасан и направились к центру города.

А город выглядел нарядно.

Леонард жмурился, растирал уставшие глаза, Джеймс шел бодро и вертел головой, рассматривая все и всех вокруг. Спок же только откинул капюшон и иногда посматривал на прохожих.

Людей было много: к центральной площади, к ратуше шли все. По плитке под ногами был рассыпан светящийся песок и скромные белые домики казались в двух потоках зеленого света: с земли и неба — еще более белыми.

Люди, в толпе которых они шли, выглядели неожиданно празднично: в юбках и платьях, в развевающихся многослойных халатах, на сотню голосов звенящие металлическими и стеклянными украшениями.

А на стены города вышли аасимы и раскинули руки в стороны, и их напряженные сильные тела, крестоообразные фигуры по всей стене, были камнями в короне города.

Руки защитников светились, голубое свечение тянулось ниткой от одного к другому и вставало стеной для защиты города.

Силовой купол для защиты от бурь.

Спок вытащил трикодер и направил в сторону стены. Джим же выхватил в толпе знакомое лицо и остановил руку Спока:

— Господа. Это был тяжелый вечер. Но сейчас праздник и наши товарищи сохранили за нами дом. Отдохните. Увидимся утром. Держите связь, Спок, Маккой.

Джим развернулся на каблуках, подхватил под локоть проходившую рядом Тафари и исчез в направлении ратуши. Спок и Маккой, переглянувшись, направились следом. Маккой по лакунам в потоке людей определил местонахождение мальчишки-рашада — похоже, теперь единственного рашада в городе, и попросил у него грибов. Рашад поделился, сияя улыбкой с удивительно целыми зубами.

Леонард просканировал мясистый серый кусок, убедился, что это именно то, что он хочет, и без сомнений прожевал.

Спок поднял бровь.

— А вам этого не надо.

— Леонард, вы поступаете безответственно со своим здоровьем.

— А вы поступали безответственно вчера, когда заставили меня быть нянькой, а не доктором.

— Леонард, это отрицательно скажется на вашем здоровье.

— На нем отрицательно сказываетесь вы!

Спок поднял бровь.

Леонард махнул на него рукой и наконец прожевал маленький кусочек гриба.

— Держите уж, исследуйте. Но я уже сейчас могу сказать, что отрицательные эффекты не перевешивают остальные.

Спок просканировал кусок и наконец опустил бровь. И пошутил:

— Употребляя их, доктор, вы не нарушаете Первую директиву и сливаетесь с местным населением, что похвально.

— Вы меня хвалите, Спок?

— Я подтверждаю факты.

За разговором они подошли к ратуше и устроились у порога, на уже полюбившемся им камешке.

Рашад, прошедший с ними часть пути, направился дальше — к центру площади. Мальчишка не хромал и выглядел здоровым, но Леонард его сканировал, и понимал, что это ненадолго: у него были хрупкие кости, суставы со склонностью к отложению солей, серьезные проблемы с сердцем и сосудами. И это только то, что можно определить походным трикодером! Удивительно, как он дожил до своего возраста.

Площадь затихла. Мальчишка негромко сказал «Караван здесь! Чистая кровь!» и ушел, а толпа расступалась перед ним, будто людям было противно находиться рядом. Он присел рядом с Маккоем:

— Доктор? Доктор... расскажи о своих лекар... вах?

Спок поморщился, вежливо кивнул и ушел в сторону «их» домика.

Джим сидел с Тафари, обнимал ее за талию, а она положила большую теплую ладонь на его плечо. На ней была длинная накидка из мягкой кожи, рубаха, открывающая шею, и длинная юбка. На ее шее и запястьях; в серьгах, в обруче на выбритой голове были маленькие металлические монетки и стеклянные бусины, и при каждом шаге это тихо звенело: так же, как и все вокруг.

— Тафари.

Женщина улыбнулась, и длинные зеленые бусины на ее висках качнулись.

— Тафари, вы позволите сегодня называть вас «моя милая»?

— Сегодня радость, Джим. Даже бесплодные радуются каравану.

Маленький рашад прибежал в центр площади, когда там собрались и встали плотным кругом мужчины.

Девушки, с которыми они встретились в пустыне так, кажется, давно — в начале этой миссии — медленно шли цепочкой закутанных в легкий газ и шелк фигур к центру площади, делали круг и уходили, взяв за руку мужчину, на которого им указывал рашад.

Все это сопровождала торжественная тишина и звон их подвесок.

Девушек было немного: дюжина и еще двое. Действие не заняло много времени, мужчина, оставшиеся без пары, ушли, а толпа заняла все свободное место. Кто-то вытащил инструменты, воздух заполнил звук металлических тарелок и струнных инструментов, смешался со звоном стеклянных украшений каждого на площади, влился в общий радостный гомон.

Тафари сама повела Джима танцевать.

В танце она с ним рассталась, встретив знакомого.

А Джим Кирк, сделав пару шагов, буквально впечатался в необычную для здешних мест женщину. Хрупкая брюнетка в ярком платье, с легким покрывалом на плечах. Джеймс подхватил ее за руку, прикоснулся губами к руке.

— Вы танцуете?

Она улыбнулась:

— О, да!

— Я Джим, Джим Кирк.

— Вас сложно не узнать, Джим! Зовите меня... — женщина вытянула из Джимовой ладони руку и прижала палец к губам. Ее ногти были покрашены синим, — зовите меня Иреной.

У Ирены были высокие скулы, пухлые губы и темные-темные глаза, похожие на провалы в бездну. Ее темные волосы висели облаком вокруг лица, и казалось, что лицо парит в пустоте, в космосе.

Джим почувствовал легкий запах сладкой карамели от ее волос.

— Ирена, позвольте...

В танце она легла Джиму на плечо, потом отбежала и покрутилась. Шаль упала на землю и исчезла.

Ирена подошла к нему совсем близко, встала на цыпочки и обхватила ладонями лицо:

— Ты такой красивый, Джим! Так и бы забрала с собой, но Александер будет против. Фиай такие собственники, знаешь...

Джим убрал ее руки, притянул женщину ближе и поцеловал.

Губы ее были мягкие и на вкус словно мед, а за первым ярким ощущением — холод и горечь.

Джим обнимал Ирену, целовал, и чувствовал, что женщина в его объятиях начинает мелко дрожать.

— Ты в порядке? Мне продолжать?...

Ирена рассмеялась, ее голос звенел как все те стеклышки в нарядах местных.

— Ах, Джеймс, Джеймс!

Она схватила его за руку, и в два шага они оказались в каком-то пустом домике, и упали на тахту.

Ирена танцевала: легко касалась Джимовой груди пальцами, царапала, клала узкую ладонь на шею, пытаюсь ощутить пульс. Джим хватал ее за запястья, убирал руки, покрывал поцелуями белую кожу, и останавливался, замирал до следующего укола ногтями, когда смотрел в ее глаза — в черные звездные бездны.

Утром Джим подумал, что эта женщина ему приснилась, но следы на коже говорили совсем о другом.

Леонард же этим вечером, потеряв своих собеседников: Спок, извинившись, удалился спать, юный рашад с издевательским смехом после исполнения своих обязанностей тоже исчез, — решил последовать примеру Джима. Атмосфера праздника, песня стеклянных бусин и железных монет, шелест одежд — город радовался. В одну ночь люди пытались прожить всю радость, до которой никому нет дела в обычный, в каждый день в этой чертовой Пустыне.

Леонард легко влился в общий танец, нежно держал за руки женщин, кружил их в объятиях и прижимал к груди. Женщины отвечали смехом, мелодичным или грубым, охрипшим от вечного крика, от болезней, от горячего воздуха. Женщины отвечали ему звоном подвесок и шелестом шагов.

— Доктор...

— Рашад...

— Чужак...

— Танцуй ради Темной Госпожи с нами, танцуй, ради самой бессердечной нашей богини...

— Вплети в мои косы бусины, доктор.

— Оставь мне детей.

— Доктор.

— Рашад.

Шепчущее «рашад» — то ли звание, то ли раса, то ли набор навыков, — шипящее слово цеплялось за уши и оседало внутри черепа головной болью.

Когда Леонард Маккой осознал, что какая-то внешняя сила принуждает его к тому, чего он, будучи в ясном сознании, не сделал бы, он выматерился.

Про себя, но изощренно.

Потом вежливо отстранил женщин, стайкой кружащих вокруг него, вежливо и сквозь сжатые зубы поблагодарил их за прекрасный вечер, и направился к дому.

Урвать хоть немного сна.

Как и вчера, Спок торчал по центру комнатки. Но добавился один элемент: он смотрел на небольшую плошку с маслом и танцующим на поверхности огоньком. После некоторой паузы он сфокусировал взгляд на Маккое.

— Здравствуйте, доктор. Вынужден отметить, что эта миссия проходит для меня сложнее, чем миссии в полноценно телепатических обществах.

Маккой автоматически потянулся за трикодером и аптечкой, даже развернул и перебрал гипо:

— С вашим вуду разбирайтесь сами. Я доктор, а не волшебник.

И доктор устало присел на кушетку, будто разом лишившись сил и запала.

— Леонард? — Спок отвлекся от плошки с огнем, подошел к Маккою и развернул его голову, чтобы увидеть глаза. — Разрешите?

Спок сложил пальцы для мелдинга и приблизил их к лицу доктора.

— Да что вы пристали со своей мамбой-юмбой? Я просто устал.

— У меня есть причины думать иначе. Доктор, будьте благоразумны.

Леонард растянул губы в улыбке. Спок приподнял бровь. Они понимали друга друга без слов, но вряд ли оба были полностью адекватны.

— А нам везет, Спок, на состояния измененного сознания.

Леонард положил ладонь на бок Спока и почувствовал биение его сердца. Медленнее обычного заполошно-птичьего. Спок, вырванный из медитаций, не успел спрятаться в доспехи вулканской неуязвимости, не успел выровнять спину и опустить голову, ссутуливаясь — Леонард непроизвольно всегда повторял за ним эту позу, в любом споре и в любом разговоре. Он стоял, ровный как шпала, смотрел с немаленькой высоты своего роста и тянул руки к лицу Маккоя.

Маккой нащупал гипо.

— Я успею вас ударить.

— Вы не будете меня бить.

После паузы:

— В конце концов, вы лейтенант-коммандер. Действуйте, Спок.

Спок приложил пальцы к точкам мелдинга.

Мир заволокло сначала ночью, а потом Пустыней. Бесконечным торжеством шепчущих песков. Мир живой радиации и людей, которые никогда людьми не были.

И тех, кто когда-то себя людьми называл.

Их четверо: высокий худой мужчина с тростью, обнаженная темноволосая женщина у его ног, старик-ученый в халате вдалеке. И еще одна фигура: высокая женщина в традиционном наряде, полностью закрывающем тело и лицо, даже глаз не разглядеть — они под сеткой. Стоит, словно высокий неподвижный столб, статуя. Занимает место за правым плечом и позади главного.

Они стоят на вершине одной дюны, а Леонард и Спок — на вершине другой.

Мужчина с тростью — видимо, Господин Пустыни — разглядывает их, прищурившись, а потом жестом призывает женщину в закрытых одеждах и что-то говорит ей. После поднимает руку с тростью.

Леонард помнит этот жест, толкает Спока локтем, не в силах вымолвить ни слова в этой реальности.

Спок что-то делает, и эта воображаемая пустыня, даже Пустыня, пропадает.

Спок прячет руки за спину. Леонард машет головой и трет лоб.

— И что это было?

— Местные жители очень одарены и очень халатно относятся к своему дару. Рашад воздействовал на вас без вашего согласия и создал временную эмпатическую связь, из-за которой вы оказались вовлечены в местные ритуалы. Когда же я попытался разорвать эту связь, вступив с вами в мелдинг, самопроизвольно создалась субреальность, в которой мы встретились с, ближе всего будет, богами этого мира.

— Да мы с ними и во плоти уже... виделись.

— Вы правы.Тем не менее, в течении этой встречи мы увидели двух новых существ и узнали, что все они человекоподобны. Я могу с семидесятипроцентной вероятностью утверждать, что раньше они были людьми.

— Уже и проценты посчитал, робот!

— Это неточное значение.

— А сейчас они... в энергетической форме?

— Верно, доктор. И теоретически они неуязвимы для любого нашего оружия.

— К черту, обсудишь оружие с Джимом. Говоришь, это мальчишка-рашад со мной сделал?

— Я обнаружил четкие ментальные следы в общем пространстве города, которые указывают на это.

— Бедный мальчик, бедный мальчик.

— Он причинил вам ментальный вред, Леонард. Это преступление.

— Ребенок просто пытался добыть то, что ему здесь недоступно. Ты же заметил, что рашадов ненавидят, сторонятся. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь мог получить хоть толику дружеского внимания. А я ему предоставил целый день общения. Мальчишка и привязался. Он маленький еще, Спок.

— Вы судите по своим меркам существо, которое достаточно далеко от людей как по психическим параметрам, так и по физическим.

— Детей-то мне с ним не растить, ха! А дружить, Спок, можно и с нелюдьми.

Леонард улегся на тахту, обозначая конец разговора, закрыл глаза и достаточно быстро уснул.

Спок же зажег огонек светильника, вернулся в позу для медитации и сосредоточился на своем разуме.

Теперь, когда он осознал и обозначил общее ментальное пространство города, ему стало значительно легче от него отгородиться. Впрочем, это все равно не удавалось полностью. Одно видение прорвалось через его щиты: о том, как ядерные взрывы выжигали живое и плавили в стекло камень и песок над подземной научной станцией. Ниже, ниже, еще ниже, мимо беременной женщины с секретарем, мимо испуганной девчонки без отца, мимо безумных гениев и старательных лаборантов: на самом нижнем уровне худой хромой мужчина ласково поглаживал корпус шестиногого робота.

Утро началось с джимова стука костяшками пальцев о косяк двери. Правда, стук по камню был не так выразителен, как по пластиковой перегородке. Спок оторвал взгляд от плошки с огнем, поднялся, погасил и так уже почти умерший огонек, и развернулся к Джиму:

— Капитан?

Маккой запутался, надевая балахон, пробурчал что-то, и слова были благословенно скрыты плотной тканью, а потом нашел ворот и, растрепанный, уставился на Джима:

— О, мой капитан! Вы решили разнообразить мою медицинскую практику новыми исследованиями ксеновенерологиии?

Кирк провел рукой по лицу:

— Что меня выдало?

— Я доктор, а не экстрасенс!

Кирк усмехнулся, присаживаясь рядом с Леонардом:

— А было очень похоже! Знаешь, Лен, я вчера познакомился с такой женщиной...

Спок вышел, не шелохнув занавеску.

— Так вот, Лен! Представляешь, прекрасная женщина? Глаза черные, волосы гривой, грудь ух! — капитан очертил в воздухе то самое «ух». — Местная, но совсем не похожа на тех, кого они здесь называют «женщинами». Поймала меня на площади, утащила, а потом мы замечательно провели время...

Если бы Джим нашел травинку — он бы обязательно жевал травинку во время этого восторженного рассказа. Но здесь были только грибы, а Маккой очень активно возражал против поедания им — Джимом — грибов. Особенно здешних.

— Подожди-подожди-подожди. Стоп. Джим. Джим, заткнись! Рост сто шестьдесят — сто шестьдесят пять сантиметров, цвет кожи бледный с розовым подтоном, телосложение мезоморфное склонное к бразиморфному. Волосы черные, черты лица классические. Родимых пятен и иных отметин на коже нет... Она?

— Да. Ты ее видел?

Маккой поднял бровь.

— Насколько я понял, это представительница местных богов.

Спок отличался изумительным чувством времени: он вошел как раз на той фразе, когда ему следовало вступить в разговор:

— Ее называют Темной Госпожой. Возьмите, доктор.

Вулканец протянул Маккою кувшин с водой и полотенце.

Леонард, только взяв кувшин, понял, насколько его мучила жажда. Большую часть воды он выпил, остатком смочил полотенце и протер лицо.

Джим надулся.

— Не вы же, капитан, не употребляли все прошедшие сутки стимулирующие вещества неясного генеза, а потом попали под ментальную атаку местного населения? — Джим спал с лица, гневно нахмурил брови. — Я считаю необходимым как можно скорее вернуться на Энтерпрайз.

— Спок! Нам надо продолжить исследования здесь! Уникальный материал: генетика, биология, биохимия... И это мы еще в остальные сферы не заглядывали! Конечно, мы все уже нахватались радиации, но на «Энтерпрайз» хороший лазарет.

— Вся эта генетика, доктор, не более, чем примитивное шаманство. Всю информацию, которую мы могли получить, мы получили.

— Да дилитий, в конце концов, ваш чертов дилитий! Вы же инженер!

— Я глава научного отдела. И как офицер, полностью соответствующий занимаемой должности, говорю, что здесь больше нечего использовать.

— Вы врете!

— Вулканцы не врут.

— Я не вулканец.

Спок поднял бровь. Вскочивший Маккой стоял совсем рядом с ним, тоже подняв бровь, и шумно дышал.

— Но капитан здесь я. И мы закончим нашу миссию по поиску дилития. Разговор окончен, господа.

— Капитан?

— Да, Спок?

— Это будет опасно. Вероятность того, что мы останемся живыми и дееспособными после столкновения с местными... сущностями... Невысока.

— Я принял к сведению эту информацию. Я сейчас иду в ратушу, Спок со мной. Маккой, остаетесь здесь. Вы плохо выглядите.

— Да, сэр.

— Черт возьми, Джим.

Джим зашел в кабинет мэра без стука и сел на стул для посетителей. Спок остался подпирать косяк.

Джим удивился, насколько неопрятно выглядела Тафари: опухшее лицо, пожелтевшие, с красными прожилками, глаза, шелушения на руках, уходившие под рукава ее одежды. Женщина покусывала губы, раздирая их в лохмотья.

Кирк с удивлением рассматривал все эти признаки болезни, и понимал, что у Маккоя он видел то же самое, просто в легкой стадии.

— Привет, Таф. — Мэр кивнула. — Расскажи мне про ваших богов. Про Темную Госпожу.

— Я бесплодное, Джеймс. Я стою под рукой Бесплодной, богини великой реки. Спроси у рашада. Но много бурь назад я была женщиной. Я родилась здесь и не ходила с караваном. Генетическая программа была найдена в Оранжевом городе. Пришел рашад. Указал на мужчину. Я зашла с ним в дом и наши тела соединила Темная Госпожа, да будут ярки звезды в ее короне. Я пережила Ее желание. Потом пришла к Бесплодной и выдержала Ее ненависть ко всем, носящим плод, и мой живот родил двоих, а потом я стала бесплодной. Это моя история, Джеймс.

Тафари подняла руку к лицу, коснувшись губ. Рукав сполз до локтя, и Джим видел светлые пятна на белой коже и вспухшие вены на запястьях.

— Ты больна?

— Больна? Я бесплодное. Похоже, я больше не смогу выполнять свою работу.

Женщина потянулась к столу, и ее движения — вчера плавные и сильные — прерывались паузами и дрожью.

— Мы это не можем прочитать. А вы — да.

На стол легко что-то, похожее на падд, только тоньше и чуть меньше.

— Спасибо. Тафари... — Джим протянул руку к женщине, — я вчера встретил Темную Госпожу.

— Богиня почтила тебя своим касанием. Мне радостно за тебя.

Кирк не успел взять Таф за руку. Она осела на стуле, руки упали вниз, голова запрокинулась.

— Тафари, Таф! Спок, найдите Маккоя!

Джим скинул все бумаги со стола, затащил туда женщину и стянул с нее одежду. Она еще дышала. Дышала же.

Джим бездумно смотрел, как тонкая ткань нижней рубашки очерчивает большую грудь, не в силах вспомнить методы реанимации.

Прибежал Маккой.

Оттеснил капитана, долго давил ей на грудную клетку и выдыхал воздух в рот, требовал от Спока сканировать ее трикодером и говорить показания, ругался на отвратительную комплектацию походной аптечки. Вколол несколько гипо.

Через десять или пятнадцать минут отошел от стола, вытирая со лба пот и отбирая у Спока свой трикодер, как будто с аппаратом в руках ему спокойнее.

— Она мертва, Джим. Я ничего не мог сделать.

— Позовите кого-нибудь. Спок, позовите кого-нибудь уже!

Джим поднял стул, опрокинутый в суматохе, взял падд. Сел, сгорбившись, опустив локти на колени. В такой обстановке он вот-вот поверит во всех этих богов.

Они вышли и спустились в молчании. Вокруг царила какая-то обыкновенная, отвратительно обыкновенная суета для такой ситуации: как будто ничего не случилось. Какой-то мужчина, проходя мимо, сообщил что яссир Хасан будет ждать их через час у ворот для завершения работы.

Спок и Маккой отстали и Джим слышал, как Спок говорил что-то об очень интересных собранных данных, а доктор шикал на него.

Утреннее солнце входило в силу. Через час будет совсем жарко, но сейчас Джим просто шел вдоль домов, в тени крыш, бессмысленно и безадресно.

Он взял себя в руки через несколько кварталов, когда понял, что людей вокруг почти нет. Судя по всему, они приближались к дому рашада.

На дорогу выскочил какой-то ребенок: невысокий, босой, — и прокричал «Вас хочет Бесплодная!». Несколько шагов — и ребенок постарше, подросток, появился будто из-под земли, остановился перед Джимом, сказал: «Богиня великой реки должна вас видеть».

«Бесплодная», «Богиня великой реки», «Придите к ней», «Она хочет», «Она зовет тебя!»

Пятый, седьмой, десятый, тринадцатый — Джим не помнил столько детей и подростков в этом городе. Они выбегали из домов, кричали про богиню и убегали, исчезали где-то.

Еще двести или триста шагов, и улица опустела полностью. Они приблизились к жилищу нового рашада.

— Рашад, рашад... Маккой, он же ученый?

— Да, Джим.

— А как его зовут?

Леонард задумался. Ответил же на вопрос Спок:

— Он не представился. Насколько мне известно, в городе всегда очень ограниченно число рашадов, и у них нет необходимости в именах.

— Спасибо, Спок.

Спок кивнул, принимая похвалу.

Джим подошел ко входу в дом, и его едва не смело криком. Из дверного проема вылетел костыль, не долетев, упал рядом с капитаном.

Рашад вышел, не переставая кричать:

— Поганые песчаные волки! Это из-за вас все будет, это из-за вас Хасан-звездочка, Хасан-яссир, соколенок, вставший на крыло... Вы Хасан убьете и не вздохнете даже! Да как вы смеете: появляться здесь, проходить сквозь бурю, не умирать? Вы, кого полюбили наши боги? Вы, кто не умер от взгляда Господина Пустыни и псов его. Вы, нелюди, белокожие твари! Вы, убийцы! Хасан, наша стойкая, сильнейший яссир поколения, а вы ее убьете! Сколько уже бусин она раскрошила ради тебя, а, не-аасим, голубоглазый ублюдок, какая мать тебя родила и какой рашад ей позволил?! Твари, демоны, порождения злой Пустыни!

Рашад выдохся и просто бессильно стукнул кулаком по стене. Джим не успел задать вопрос. На пустой улице рядом с жилищем рашада — скептично настроенный Спок и вечно брюзжащий Маккой не в счет — легкие шаги были прекрасно слышны.

— Рашад?

Хасан, оказывается, умела злобно шипеть.

— Раш-шад. А знаешь, я помню сезоны, когда тебя называли по имени. Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут, маленький мальчик Али?

Рашад открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но не произнес ни слова. Хасан повышала голос вплоть до крика:

— Я выполнила свой долг перед генетической программой. По слову рашада я родила троих.

— Старого рашада...

— Разницы между ним и тобой нет — вы служите одной и той же Генетической Программе. Я свободна, и мне осталось, — Хасан подняла руку и вытряхнула четки из рукава, стеклянные неровные бусины всех оттенков синего сверкнули в солнечных лучах, — мне осталось десять караванов и я уйду от вас: от рашадов, которые заставляют рожать, но боятся приблизиться к человеку; от аасимов, которые только и могут, что подняться на стену или покрыть женщину; от бесплодных, которые как муравьи плодятся наперекор своему имени. Я уйду, как все яссиры до меня — к Безымянному Богу, к Господину Пустыни. Я уйду прямо сейчас, если ты еще хоть раз заговоришь со мной о нашей великой Генетической Программе. Слышишь, рашад? А?

Четки качнулись еще раз, рашад кивнул, как завороженный следя за бусинами. Хасан отошла от него на пару шагов. Она была выше и крепче рашада. Тот стоял ни жив ни мертв, хватаясь за стенку.

— Джеймс? Бесплодная, богиня великой реки, хочет видеть вас. Я провожу вас в купальни.

Чем дальше они отходили от дома рашада, тем раскованнее становился Спок.

— Меня или всех нас?

— Бесплодная, богиня великой реки, не хочет вашего яссира. — Хасан кивнула в сторону Спока. — И говорит, что рашаду тоже не надо касаться вод великой реки.

— Спок, Маккой, остаетесь здесь. Свяжитесь с кораблем и выясните у Скотти, что у него ломалось, и готов ли он отсюда улететь. Нет, Спок, мы остаемся здесь до тех пор, пока не выясним все про дилитий!

Спок кивнул. Маккой явно удержался от какого-то комментария: удивительно.

Джим следом за яссиром Хасан скрылся в нижних помещениях города.

Спок и Маккой устроились на том же камне у ратуши, что и прошлым вечером.

— Мистер Скотт? Доложите о состоянии корабля.

— Мистер Спок, наша красавица полностью исправна и готова к работе!

— Транспортаторы в том числе?

— Да... да, я экранирую местное мусорное излучение и готов транспортировать вас когда угодно!

— Капитан считает, что мы должны закончить миссию на планете, — голос старшего помощника звучал ровно и спокойно. — Будьте так любезны проведите транспортацию на планету. Попросите лейтента Ухуру принести из моей каюты asenoi и традиционный вулканский наряд. Также пусть сестра Чепел подготовит еще один походный медицинский набор. И несколько пайков, мистер Скотт.

— Да, сэр! — На той стороне раздалось шуршание, похожее на помехи связи. — А зачем вам это, сэр?

— Мистер Скотт, выполняйте указание.

Леонард забрал у Спока передатчик и продиктовал Скотту еще несколько пунктов:

— Скотти, дай мне Чепел... Кристина, несколько кислородных масок и наборов носовых фильтров. И стимулятор группы А красный мне.

— Вы уверены, мистер Маккой?

— Кристина, я доктор, а не самоубийца. Я знаю, что я делаю.

— Да, сэр!

Леонард хлопнул крышкой передатчика и отдал его Споку.

— Вы решили отказаться от местных стимуляторов, доктор?

— Я решил последовать вашему совету, Спок, представляете!

Маккой поднял бровь, готовясь отстаивать свое мнение. Спок кивнул, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

Раздался характерный звук транспортации.

Маккой вскочил, подбежал к куче на другой стороне улицы. На первый взгляд это все выглядело, как вещи, накрытые плотной материей вулканского плаща. Леонард попробовал приподнять плащ, но не вышло. Заинтересованный, он присел, достал из сумки на поясе скальпель и попытался разрезать.

В темную ткань вплавились, или даже просто стали ее частью, смешались на молекулярном уровне, пластик шприцов, и упаковка лекарств, и осколки керамической плошки Спока.

Спок приблизился, поднял бровь и не удержался от шумного выдоха. Он раскрыл коммуникатор:

— Мистер Скотт. Я уверен, что вы неправильно откалибровали транспортатор. Как инженеру, вам стоило бы учесть не только электромагнитные колебания данной аномалии, но и те гравитационные аномалии, которые наблюдаются во время бурь. Тот факт, что они носят временный характер, никак не отменяет необходимости учитывать их влияние...

Куча замерцала, исчезла, через минуту в коммуникаторе раздались восторженные вопли Скотти:

— Полное проникновение атомов вещества при транспортации! Интересно, интересно, мои хорошие, и почему так получилось...

— Мистер Скотт. Я предоставлю вам свои собранные данные. Каков статус шаттла?

— Готов забрать.

— Отправляйте по координатам к кислотному озеру, пусть ждет нас там. Пилоту ни в коем случае не покидать шаттл.

— Да, сэр! Разрешите заняться исследованием, сэр?

— Свободны.

Спок хлопнул крышкой коммуникатора — излишне резко, как показалось Леонарду.

— Доктор, вы рады? Отсюда мы улетим на вашем любим шаттле.

— А вы оптимист, Спок! — Леонард потер бровь и перекатился на носки. — Можно начистоту?

— Да?

— Помогите мне с анализом местной еды. Я хочу есть, но не хочу больше пробовать местные наркотические препараты. А учитывая общую картинку, очень сомневаюсь, что здесь есть еда без наркотиков. Знаете, Спок, позавчера, в купальнях, я видел несколько детей в тех бассейнах. Я потом узнавал — это их методика обучения. Накормить наркотиками, принудительно погрузить транс и заставить искать знания в какой-то генетической памяти.

— Вы воспринимаете их как людей, Леонард. Может, эти создания и выглядят как люди, но явно ими не являются. Как я уже отмечал, у них очень развиты экстрасенсорные способности, а при компактном проживании они неизбежно формируют общее ментальное сознание города. Учитывая активность местных богов, появление и использование памяти предков логично.

— Вам бы все свести к логике, Спок! А что вы скажете про их узоры? Вот эти, плитки на стенах? Негармоничные, без паттернов, налепленные как попало.

— Да, я пока не увидел логики в этом элементе оформления. Но, тем не менее, они расположены на каждом доме и их разное количество и разная, скажем так, эволюция рисунка.

— Так, мы сейчас у ратуши? — Леонард прошагал вперед. — Вот здесь живет воин, аасим, или как его. Оранжевый, красный, черный, черный, еще красный...

Маккой поднял трикодер, анализируя цвета плитки и занося их в память устройства.

— Спок, подключайтесь, у вас более мощная модель трикодера, мой-то медицинский. Такие исследования надо делать на нормальном оборудовании. Хотя, было дело... Как-то пришлось рассчитывать дозу вакцины на таком до-варп оборудовании, что проще было вколоть себе, чем дождаться решения компьютера. Я, конечно, доктор, а не лабораторная крыса, но в той ситуации, Спок...

Через полчаса или час напряженной работы и бурчания Леонарда они практически случайно нашли закономерность в этих плитках.

Еще минут двадцать перебирали так и сяк, не обращая внимания на голод и яркое солнце. Потом Спок оторвался от трикодера, посмотрел на доктора, будто переключая в голове задачи.

— Что, зеленокровый компьютер?

— Доктор, вам надо поесть. Пойдемте.

И они прошли в одно из невзрачных помещений подземного города. Леонард взял несколько тарелок в комнате раздачи еды — там сидело пожилое бесплодное, лысое и сморщенное. Беззубо улыбаясь, оно протянуло три тарелки и проворковало что-то вроде «милые мальчики».

Спок и Маккой сели за стол, разложили трикодеры. Спок забрал тарелку Маккоя и просканировал ее.

— Эта пища не принесет вам значительного вреда.

— Спасибо, Спок, спасибо. А ты?

— Для меня подобный рацион более чем привычен.

— Наркотики?

— Здесь слишком мало веществ с психоактивным действием. Моя печень с легкостью их переработает.

Леонард зачерпнул ложку вязкой однородной массы и проглотил. Она была безвкусной.

Они продолжали работать над переведенными в память трикодера рядами цветных плиток.

— Это же что-то знакомое, что-то очень простое. Спок, это точно какая-то система записи!

— Возможно, стоит сконцентрироваться не на том, как оно записано, а на том, что записано?

— Они молятся своей чертовой генетической программе. Гены! Гены!

Маккой вскочил, выхватил вакутайнер из сумки и побежал наверх. Забежал в тот домик, плитки с которого они записывали, увидел аасима — повезло — молодого парня, валяющегося на тахте.

— Руку дай!

Аасим послушно протянул руку, Маккой набрал его кровь и убежал, не забыв, правда, перемотать своей жертве руку.

Он вернулся вниз и кинул пробирку на стол.

— Вот! Сейчас проанализируем и сравним.

Анализ прошел быстро, но никаких совпадений на первый взгляд не было. Леонард разочарованно скривил губы и вернулся к еде. Спок же продолжил что-то нажимать на трикодере.

— Леонард, посмотрите.

На маленьком экранчике было плохо видно, но цветные плитки действительно оказались средством записи хода генетической программы.

— Надо собрать побольше данных. Ведь по этой истории можно восстановить, как выглядел первый представитель вида.

Спок кивнул. Ему тоже было интересно, как выглядели эти создания сразу после акта творения.

Город был спроектирован — теперь это бросалось в глаза — и построен по четкой радиальной схеме: центральная площадь, ратуша на два этажа выше остальных домов, несколько навесов по периметру площади, и расходящиеся длинными лучами улицы. Переулки между ними были не сплошными, не совпадали, зачастую были накрыты деревянными настилами. Если забраться на ратушу, город будет выглядеть как потрескавшаяся керамическая миска. Немудрено-то: под здешним солнцем.

Маккой натянул капюшон и отвел трикодер подальше от себя. Прибор неприятно нагрелся.

Они отсканировали первый ряд улиц и Леонард планировал получить данные еще как минимум с трех колец домов. Но, к стыду своему, он чувствовал себя не настолько хорошо, чтобы дальше ходить по улице в разгар дня.

Споку же все было нипочем. Он даже порывался несколько раз снять капюшон, но прерывался, будто вспомнив о приличиях. Леонард же в такие моменты вспоминал, во что превратился ритуальный плащ вулканца после транспортации. Тоже, кстати, вполне подходящая для местной погоды одежда.

— Спок... Вам комфортно в таких условиях?

— Да, они достаточно близки и, более того, сравнительно мягки по сравнению с пустынями Вулкана. За исключением погодных аномалий, разумеется. Мы не предаем общественности, но в ходе взросления каждый вулканец несколько раз совершает паломничество в пустыню.

— Вот как?

— Наши психические способности поддаются осознанному контролю во взрослом возрасте, но в юности необходимо применение более... консервативных практик.

— Вы отправляете ваших детей в такие... места? — Леонард обвел рукой пространство вокруг, показывая, насколько некомфортные условиях имеет в виду.

Спок кивнул.

— Если смотреть глобально, вы ничем не лучше местных. Они травят детей в попытках получить знания, вы — подвергаете смертельному риску. Кто у вас там водится, какие-то хищные кошки?

— Ле-матья.

Спок замолчал. Леонард присел на земле у одного из домов так, чтобы оказаться в тени. Он сунул свой трикодер Споку, и тот пошел собирать данные со второго ряда домов.

Люди, проходящие мимо Маккоя, не обращали на него никакого внимания; все были заняты делом.

Мощности трикодеров не хватало, но у них получилось передать данные на Энтерпрайз. Научный отдел, было слышно по голосам, вытянулся в струнку и побежал выполнять указания начальства.

— А кто вас заменяет Спок? Джеймисон?

— Да, Арнольд Джеймисон, терранин из юпитерианских колоний.

— Ага... третий год с нами летает. Передайте ему, пусть зайдет в лазарет. Мне не понравился его голос. Подозреваю, он давненько не был на медосмотре.

Джима все не было.

Стало тихо, потом со стороны ворот раздались восторженные крики. Еще минута — и пробежал мальчишка, без верхнего бурнуса, только в штанах. Его грудь была измазана красным. Маккой вскинулся было, но, присмотревшись, понял, что это краска.

— Я добыл! Ур-р-р-ра-а-а! Р-р-р-а-асвет! Я яс-с-и-и-и-р!

Радостный крик несся за мальчишкой по улицам.

— Люди, Спок, они все же люди. Даже в этом странном мире они находят способ радоваться жизни.

— Вы считаете, что другим расам недоступно наслаждение жизнью?

— Вулканцам, судя по вашему вечно постному лицу, нет.

Они еще немного обсудили традиции выражения эмоций у разных рас.

— Как же легче, например, андорианцам! Глянул на рожки — и уже все знаешь.

Время перевалило за полдень, и они вернулись к ратуше. Белые стены виднелись самым краешком за домами, на них никого не было. Пришельцам стены без защитников казались голыми.

Леонард принюхался, шмыгнул носом пару раз и полез в сумку за свежими носовыми фильтрами.

— Не дождаться ли нам Джима внизу, Спок?

Далекая дымка на горизонте приблизилась в течении четверти часа, оказавшись небольшой бурей. Маленьким искривлением пространства, взвесью песка, висящей в пространстве, диаметром не больше сотни метров. Аасимы вышли на стены, не дали буре проникнуть в город, и никто из них в этот раз не ушел за своим богом, за Господином Пустыни, ведущим за собой гравитационные искажения, песок и яд.

Они спускались со стены все одинаково измученные, все еще соединенные в одно целое общей энергией, спускались и проходили в свой общий дом, в большой зал с бассейнами и топчанами. Там их ждали женщины, которые омоют виски своих защитников холодной водой.

Спок медитировал.

Леонард продолжал собирать данные о фармакологических свойствах грибов.

Рашад вполз в помещения нижнего города по стеночке, прихрамывая и останавливаясь отдохнуть каждые десять шагов.

— Нянюшка... плохо...

Беззубая старуха положила на пол перед рашадом серый сверток. Он потянулся за ним, потом то ли споткнулся, то ли просто так решил — и улегся на пол посреди маленькой комнатки. Старуха отошла в дальний угол.

Рашад развернул свою добычу, отломил кусочек, положил в рот и медленно прожевал.

— Скоро, няня, скоро родится новый рашад. Ты же вырастишь его?

Старуха ласково и неразборчиво ворчала что-то из угла, не приближаясь к рашаду. Еще буквально вчера Леонард называл его мальчишкой и вместе разбирал лекарственное применение грибов. А сегодня Али осунулся, обзавелся насквозь больными глазами и ответственностью за весь город.

Маккой приблизился к нему и протянул руку. Впрочем, Леонард обернул ладонь тканью и не касался специально, перенеся на рашада свои знания об этикете вулканцев.

— Док-тор?

— Али, посиди с нами. Расскажи о рашадах. Расскажи о генетической программе.

Леонард говорил спокойно, как с маленьким. Ну ошибся ребенок и ошибся. Все же обошлось.

— Док-тор... Что за странный род? Ты не рашад. Кто тебя родил?

— Мой отец тоже был доктором.

Рашад ухватился за руку Леонарда выше запястья, оперся на его плечо и вместе они прошли к столу.

В неярком свете Леонард заглянул в глаза рашада и увидел, что его радужка покрылась пятнами, глазное яблоко залито кровью и белыми хлопьями.

— Да ты же незрячий!

— А, это. Пройдет. Я рашад, я почти такой живучий, как детишки Господина Пустыни, аасимы, которых он все хочет забрать с собой и никак не может... Генетическая Программа у нас здесь, — рашад стукнул себя ниже затылка с такой силой, что едва не свалился на стол, — и мы приходим к Бесплодной и опускаемся в воды Великой Реки, чтобы узнать путь для генетической программы. Потом яссир под незримым покровительством Безымянного Бога приводит материал из других городов — и плохо будет, если сокол-яссир не проведет караван через заслоны Господина Пустыни. А дальше праздник и Темная Госпожа соединяет руки предназначенных друг другу. Ах, Темная Госпожа, богиня любви и первой встречи... Ненавидит рашадов. А потом Бесплодная ненавидит женщин, чей живот несет плод. А потом Господин Пустыни ненавидит всех... А потом... все умирают, ведя Генетическую Программу к успеху.

Али выдохся и выдохнул. Уложил голову на руки, задремал.

Спок в медитации, рашад спит, Джима до сих пор нет. Леонард грустно подумал, что зря в эту высадку не взял падд с последним номером «Галактического вестника».

А впрочем, если бы он знал, что рядовой десант так затянется, он бы взял с собой не только научный журнал.

Подземный город был царством вечной ночи, темноты и звезд. В коридорах светящийся мох создавал иллюзию пустоты и звездного неба, тысячи мелких точек, касаясь которых — касаешься звезд. На развилках местные выкладывали узор: длинная извилистая лента и восемь крупных точек на ней.

Должно быть, река и города.

Леонард медленно шел вперед, запоминая путь.

Дверные проемы в коридоре светились мрачным зеленым цветом, тем мерзким оттенком, в свете которого даже здоровяк кажется мертвецом. У местных очень часто была смуглая, оливковая кожа и плотные одежды — из-за этого они скрывались в полумраке, только иногда сверкая белыми зубами.

Маккой вытащил носовые фильтры, сунул в сумку. Вроде он чувствовал себя получше. Дорога становилась легче: коридор шел с небольшим уклоном, стены и пол ровные, но не отполированные до блеска.

Леонард шел вперед, и темнота незаметно оседала за полем его зрения, проверяла границы дозволенного; подземелья приняли его как рашада — и теперь, как и всегда, давили, пока рашад не умрет.

Рашадов не любили.

Рашадам поклонялись, ведь без них Генетическая Программа недостижима.

Это звучало шепотом, далеким набатным колоколом, шумом водопада за тремя стенами. Хотя водопад был реален — совсем рядом были купальни.

Из темноты вышла женщина в светлых одеждах, полностью укрытая покрывалом, с закрытым лицом. Она сняла чадру, долго выпутывая ее из одеяний и головного убора. Ее руки были бледные, словно у призрака, а ногти выкрашены в темно-синий.

И, наконец, шелковое покрывало никаба стекло на пол. Это богиня, и глаза у богини — светлые и острые, словно сталь. Волосы тоже серые, мрачные, как буря. На голове ее широкий венец с восемью камнями, пять из которых темны как ночь, а три сияют насыщенной синевой.

— Леонард... — она касается его щеки. — Иди обратно. Тебе нечего здесь делать. Джеймс скоро придет.

На узких губах Бесплодной оседает мягкая улыбка, ее брови немного хмурятся и яснее становится морщинка на лбу.

— Иди.

Бесплодная касается сухими холодными губами лба Маккоя.

Он плетется обратно, скорее умиротворенный, чем напуганный.

Джим подошел через четверть часа, счастливый, взъерошенный, с мокрыми волосами.

— Какая женщина! Голос разума среди этих богов, и какой голос, какой прекрасный голос. Я выяснил, что здесь восемь городов, но пять из них уже погибли, три пока живут. Я предложил помощь, но она фаталистка. Сказала, что все идет как должно. Дилитий действительно под озером, и там же мы сможем увидеться с ними во плоти, так сказать.

— Повторяю, Джим. Я не рекомендую ни тебе, ни доктору Маккою идти туда. Радиационный фон в пустыне повышен, также существенна вероятность бури.

— Мы идем втроем, Спок. Это не обсуждается.

— Джим, вы не подготовлены к этому путешествию.

— Я нами пойдет Хасан. Если она караван проводила через бурю, что ей нас провести-то. К тому же у нас есть фазеры, Энтерпрайз на орбите и Скотт всегда готов нас поднять.

— У мистера Скотта возникли проблемы с последней транспортацией, и я попросил направить шаттл к озеру. Сейчас же, проведя анализ ситуации...

— Спок! Тем более. Точка. Мы идем к озеру. Не обсуждается.

— Да, капитан.

— Маккой, что с тобой? Выглядишь как призрак.

— В этих пещерах призраком и станешь! Я доктор, а не подземный червь. Держи, съешь это. — Джим недовольно посмотрел, — ешь немедленно! Это очень полезная и очень-очень невкусная... вещь.

Маккой сам затруднялся однозначно охарактеризовать густую массу в тарелке. Определенно, она была съедобна. Доктору начинало казаться, что в этом мире все такие злые как раз из-за отвратительного питание.

Зато сбалансированного и богатого витаминами. Не то чтобы это помогло стать им здоровее.

Но Джиму точно поможет.

Под взглядом своего личного доктора Кирк все же съел тарелку непонятной субстанции и демонстративно облизнул ложку.

— В следующий раз скажи мне, что это будет трехдневная миссия, и я обязательно возьму паек.

— Серьезные, Джим, проблемы с транспортатором. И я с этой планеты хочу убраться только на шаттле, понял?!

— Леонард, да не нервничай ты так. Транспортатор — надежная и опробованная технология.

— Джеймс, я согласен с доктором. Я бы тоже предпочел не использовать транспортатор, в этой местности.

— Тем более, Спок. Все, давайте отсюда выбираться. У ворот нас встретит Хасан, и мы наконец найдем местных так называемых богов. Кстати, Спок, возьми, — Джим протянул старшему помощнику предмет, похожий на падд, который сегодня утром Тафари отдала ему в ратуше.

Джим рвался за стены. Ему было душно в городе.

Это место сделало что-то с каждым из них.

Вероятно, то самое «общее ментальное поле», о котором говорил Спок.

Они вышли к воротам, никем не остановленные. Воткнули носовые фильтры и натянули респираторы. Спок попытался сослаться на свою анатомию, но Маккой только злобного на него посмотрел и сказал:

— Предлагаете собирать ваши легкие по лоскутам?

Яссир Хасан шла первой. В одной руке она держала посох, в другой — четки.

— Это мой тасбих. — Она пробежалась пальцами по неполной дюжине синих бусин. — Он для яссира.

За ней Спок. Джим и Маккой в конце строя.

С тем темпом, который они взяли, до нужной точки можно было добраться за три часа. Скотти доложил, что шаттл на месте, пилот энсин Жаров сидит в шаттле и телеметрия это подтверждает.

Караван шел вперед.

Час они шли в сгущающихся сумерках, в светлой ночи, которая так и не стала темнее окраин туманностей, где бывала Энтерпрайз. Звезды вспыхивали в небе, бархат космической синевы разрезали ленты зеленого сияния, местной авроры. Кто не взглянет наверх — так тому мерещились то обнаженная женщина в газовых тканях с ожерельем из тысячи звезд, то злой зрачок бури.

Становилось холодно. Респиратор наконец сел удобно, ритм дыхания и шагов сравнялся.

Еще полчаса.

И еще.

Буря нарастала медленно, или они просто не заметили ее первой волны, удушливого и кислого яда.

Потом температура. Узкие жгуты жара проникали под одежду, оставляли на коже ожоги. Это длилось недолго: Хасан, не сбиваясь с шага, вытянула посох вперед и прижала к груди четки в сжатом до белых костяшек, до кровавых полумесяцев кулаке. Ее шаг стал чуть тяжелее, вокруг тела яссира начало формировать силовое поле, треугольником уходящее за спину, защищающее их маленький караван.

Хасан сознательно разжимала зубы и беззвучно молилась своему Безымянному Богу: «Доведи караван, дай же сил, дай мне выстоять против Господина нашего, Господина Пустыни».

Они шагали и шагали. За жаром пришла тяжесть, каждое движение давалось вдвое тяжелее. Время тянулось безумно долго. Из потерянных секунд можно было сложить слово «вечность». Из проглоченных слез в небе складывались силуэты богов.

Потом стало сложно дышать. Они не останавливались.

Хасан шла вперед с упорством клингонского корабля.

«Она прекрасна, словно Энтерпрайз, несущаяся в варпе» — думал Джим.

Маккой тянулся за стимуляторами, бурча, что слишком стар для высадок.

Спок же шевелил губами, повторяя то ли таблицу умножения, то ли теорему о варп-перемещении, и шел нога в ногу с яссиром, придерживая ее за плечо. От этого силовое поле наполнялось силой.

Они остановились, только когда буря пришла в полной силе: песком, ослепляющим вихрем.

Хасан стояла против бури и ее сила разрезала бурю пополам.

С той стороны стоял Господин Пустыни, мужчина со злыми глазами и тростью с набалдашником в виде зверя из кошачьих. К нему подошла Бесплодная и осторожно прикоснулась к плечу. Крик ветра принес их разговор каравану:

— Отпусти девочку, муж мой. Они должны дойти.

— Они — да. А яссир не должен вставать против Господина Пустыни.

— Отпусти девочку, господин мой.

Бесплодная опустилась на колени и склонила голову, протянула руку к поясу супруга. Господин Пустыни молчал.

Бесплодная распласталась по земле у ног его.

Господин Пустыни опустил трость, отозвал свою бурю.

Хасан медленно опустила посох, и ее руки дрожали.

Буря стихла.

Молчание и темнота.

Наконец, молчание разорвалось тихим всхлипом Хасан. Она разжала сжатый кулак руки другой рукой, размазала кровь от оставленных ногтями следов, и рассматривала, как на песок капает ее кровь и уносит осколки бусин тасбиха. На веревочке осталась только одна бусина.

— Господин Пустыни милостив ко мне.

И ей или показалось, или действительно так, но в темноте послышалось нежное «Иди, дитя».

— Джеймс, я провела ваш караван. Мне надо уходить.

Хасан поднялась, опираясь на посох, сжала в кулаке осиротевший тасбих, и повернулась спиной к ним, уходя прочь.

— Куда она?...

— Местные традиции, капитан.

До озера оставалось пятьсот метров. Шаттл стоял справа от них, немного потрепанный бурей.

Джим щелкнул коммуникатором:

— Вызываю шаттл! Оставайтесь на месте, мы скоро будем.

— Вас понял, сэр.

А маленький караван, лишенный яссира, двинулся к самой кромке жидкости. Словно в воде, у берега плескалась обнаженная женщина с темными волосами и темными глазами.

— Ирена?

— О, Ирена... Нет... Плохое имя, оно мне не нравится. Называй меня Мари. А лучше — Темная Госпожа. Зови меня Темной Госпожой, глупый человечишко! Да, Алекс, я уже их веду!

Темная Госпожа поднялась, топнула ногой, и в озере открылся проход. Жидкость стекла вниз. Джим подождал еще немного, чтобы точно убедиться, что проход безопасен. Женщина же весело пробежала вглубь, в подземелья, снова подземелья.

Они пошли за ней. Спок зацепил краем плаща жидкость, и ткань тут же рассыпалась в пыль.

Женщина растаяла, словно голограмма, в середине пути.

Они прошли в компьютерный зал. Вдоль стен и, вероятно, под ними, стояли вычислительные машины. Они мигали огоньками и тихо шумели. Одна из машин в центре была оборудована экраном.

— Спок, разберетесь?

Спок пошел разбираться. Маккой же ощупал Джима, ткнул пальцем в невесть как заработанный синяк на челюсти:

— Ты от этого не умрешь, а лекарств у меня практически нет.

Спок нажал нужную кнопку. Из темноты появлялись одна за другой четыре фигуры: высокий мужчина с тростью, светловолосая высокая женщина, обнаженная брюнетка и сумасшедший старик.

— Здравствуйте, путники.

— Джим, привет, привет!

— Приветствую вас.

— Люди? Давно здесь не было чистокровных... Эй, Акико, они могут дать потомство с Проектом?

Старик обращался к высокой женщине в светлом, к Бесплодной, но ответил ему Господин Пустыни.

— Даг! Это неважно. И нет, они не могут. Проект «Пустыня» уже прошел половину цикла развития. Но прошу прощения, я забыл о манерах. Я Александр Фиай, создатель проекта «Пустыня», направленного на восстановление человеческого рода и всего объема знаний человечества.

— Джеймс Кирк, капитан корабля «Энтепрайз» Объединенной Федерации Планет. Мы ведем исследовательскую миссию и рады встрече с каждой новой расой во Вселенной. Это мой старший помощник Спок и глава медицинской службы доктор Леонард Маккой.

Старик, Безымянный Бог, помотал головой, словно возвращаясь в эту реальность:

— О! Доктор! Коллега, вы мне нужны.

Джим кивнул, и Маккой отошел со стариком в дальний угол помещения.

— Даг, прекрати это! Дуглас! — Дуглас не реагировал. — Это Дуглас ван Небула, один из разработчиков проекта «Пустыня», куратор ветви «Женщины». Акико-сан, Ирена, кураторы ветвей «Яссир» и «Аасим», — Александр указал на Бесплодную и Темную Госпожу.

Внешние образы богов изменились, теперь они предстали в достаточно традиционных брючных костюмах, в платье — Ирена, и в непонятного цвета халате — Дуглас.

Они стали похожи на ученых, а не на мифических сущностей. Джим резко почувствовал себя неуютно в порванном бурнусе, но не стал его снимать: все равно накидка была целее его форменной рубашки.

Ирена, правда, даже в платье была скорее женщиной, чем ученым: она сидела на воображаемом стуле, парила в воздухе, крутила на пальце локон волос. Черты ее лица менялись: пухлые губы и четкие скулы, а потом вдруг мелкие птичьи, а потом еще кто-то... Складывалось впечатление, что в этом теле живет больше одной личности.

Александр задумался на минутку, отключился, замерцал. Потом его внешний опять сменился: рубашка, жилет, пиджак, платок и килт, дополненный колленым бандажом и неизменной тростью. Изменились черты лица, стали немного мягче.

— Я, Александр Фиай, хочу спросить, по какому праву вы вторглись на частную территорию Проекта?

— Я сожалею о случившемся. Мы не знали, что это частная территория.

— Мы передаем предупреждение по радиосвязи на четырех частотах.

— Господин Фиай, мы не фиксировали никаких радиосигналов на территории планеты.

— И тем не менее, вы подвергли риску Генетическую программу. Мы проследили, чтобы вы принесли минимальный вред, но одним своим присутствием вы могли причинить огромный вред полуторытысячелетнему научному проекту.

— Прошу извинить меня, господин Фиай. Я отдельно отмечу в рапорте, что эта планета недоступна для посещений.

— Благодарю.

— Алекс, радио не работает уже двести лет.

— Спасибо, милая Акико. У нас нет возможности починить?

— Нет. Ты же помнишь, что твои о’нак были рассчитаны на пятьсот лет службы максимум?

Алекс кивнул. Его образ опять смазался — из официального наряда в более удобный домашний, в штаны и рубашку.

— Мистер Кирк, я буду признателен, если вы предупредите о течении здесь научного проекта вашу Федерацию. Нам бы хотелось увидеть успех наших детей.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Мы создатели. Когда я понял, что ядерная война неминуема, я изолировал станцию и принялся за разработку проекта «Пустыня». Наши создания обладают определенными силами, вы видели. Это было необходимо для того, чтобы они сумели выжить в первые столетия после смены климата и радиационного заражения.

— А те бури, которые вы насылаете?

— Вы в это верите? В данной своей нематериальной форме, — Фиай демонстративно провел рукой сквозь ближайший компьютер, — я только следую за бурей. С чего вы вообще взяли, что ими можно управлять?

Джим утвердительно хмыкнул, ожидая продолжения разговора.

Акико слегка усмехнулась и подошла к Алексу, встала за его спиной.

— Генетическая программа имеет две основных цели: создание человека, идентичного по генетической структуре человеку до войны, и создание существа, в чьей памяти будет активно огромное количество довоенных знаний, которые позволят ему восстановить этот мир. В данный момент эти знания хранятся в скрытом и раздробленном виде в их генетическом коде.

— Восхитительно! Это очень необычный подход к задаче сохранения вида. Объемная, невероятная по сложности и амбициозности задача!

— Спасибо, мистер Спок.

— А кем же тогда являетесь вы?

Вместо Алекса ответила Акико:

— Мы тоже нелюди, как вы видите. Мы давно нелюди. Иногда мне кажется, что мы никогда не были людьми, а иногда — что я не знаю, как выглядят люди. Джеймс, вы зря пытаетесь нас спасти.

Алекс прервал ее:

— Чтобы довести проект «Пустыня» до завершения нам пришлось перейти в информационную форму существования. Наши разумы хранятся в виде искусственных интеллектов в этом суперкомпьютере. По всей территории Пустыни, в городах, в песках рассеянно огромное количество нанороботов, которые могут в любой момент начать голографическую трансляцию. Конечно, это отнимает много энергии и требует технической поддержки. Модель показывала, что структура без критичных повреждений просуществует еще семьсот лет. Этого хватит, чтобы увидеть, пришел ли проект «Пустыня» к успеху.

Алекс замолчал.

Спок отвлекся от компьютерного терминала и повернулся к Александру:

— Ваши дилитиевые кристаллы потеряли почти шестьдесят процентов мощности. Сейчас они крайне неэффективно преобразовывают энергию вашего термоядерного реактора. Также реактор в неудовлетворительном состоянии, и колебания энергетического потока все быстрее разрушают кристаллы. Мы бы могли добавить вам резервный источник питания и заменить кристаллы дилития.

Александер вскочил, сменил облик, вновь став разгневанным богом, нависнул над Споком:

— Вы хотите забрать мою еду? Портите моих детей и забираете еду?!

Акико вскочила следом. Алекс успокоился. Его внешняя форма, видимо, была очень зависима от испытываемых эмоций.

— Не надо трогать наш дилитий. Проект нуждается в нем. А также, господа Кирк, Спок, несмотря на то, что война давно закончилась, некоторые ракетные комплексы до сих пор работают, и я могу дать команду на запуск ракет.

— Вы нам угрожаете?

— Вы — нам угрожаете!

Ирена вздрогнула от крика Алекса и прижалась к плечу Акико. Дуглас отпустил, наконец, Маккоя и подошел к Господину Пустыни.

— Алекс. Чертов Фиай. Отпусти людей и они дадут нам нормально работать.

— Выметайтесь!

В мгновение ока эти вроде бы люди снова стали богами, богами Пустыни, созданиями со своими странными целями.

Джим, Спок и Маккой вышли из машинного зала, вышли наверх, и воды озера скрылись за ними. Они пробежали до шаттла, забрались внутрь и быстро пристегнулись. Фильтрованный воздух шаттла казался абсолютно безжизненным, ярко контрастируя с химическим и кислотными, острыми, резкими запахами Пустыни.

— Мистер Жаров, взлетаем!

Шаттл поднимался, а за ним поднималась буря. Джим, прильнув к стеклу, видел, действительно видел во вскипающем песке силуэты костлявых псов с ярко-голубыми глазами.

Двигатели взревели, кораблик дернуло вниз.

— Мистер Жаров!

— Пытаюсь, сэр. Что-то с гравитацией.

Джим занял место второго пилота.

— Энтерпрайз, мы летим!

Шаттл развернуло почти вертикально, Джим повернул кораблик, ушел влево, делая петлю, поднялся еще выше и сумел оторваться от бури.

Никакому Господину Пустыни не преодолеть первую космическую скорость. Жаль, что с места пилота не было видно ни одного яссира во всей Пустыне: все застилала ярость здешнего бога, ненормального Александра Фиай. Джим смотрел вниз и сканировал пространство до тех пор, пока не увидел, что вокруг трех городов поднялся энергетический щит, что аасимы вышли на защиту против своего бога.

В ангаре их ждала Ухура. Увидев Спока, лейтенант прижала ладонь ко рту. Спок вздернул бровь. Нийота подбежала и обняла его. Спок же стоял словно статуя, неподвижный.

— Маккой, в лазарет! В следующий раз слушайся своих же медицинских показаний. Спок, со мной...

Нийота привстала на цыпочки, целуя Спока в щеку. Тот все еще был во власти бурь и богов, неподвижный, изваяние, застывший в позе, так похожей на равнодушное положение Бесплодной, богини великой реки. А что, оба ведь мудрецы.

— Спок в лазарет, Джим. Помнишь алторранцев? Та же ситуация. Он просто телепатически выжат, ему бы под капельницу.

— Ладно. К черту. Ухура, на мостик.

Джим побежал на мостик. Когда дверь турболифта распахнулась, он подбежал и почти прыгнул в свое кресло:

— Сулу, прокладывайте курс!

— Куда, сэр?

— Подальше отсюда.

— Курс проложен.

— Стартуем!

«Энтерпрайз» рванула в варп. На мостике стояла тишина. Первой не выдержала Ухура:

— Капитан... Вы бы переоделись.

— Сулу... мостик ваш...

И капитан, стянув оборванную хламиду, в порванной форменке поплелся в сторону лазарета. Маккой встретил его с гипошприцом наперевес.

— Нет, Джим, нет, сначала в свою каюту, в душ, тебе надо просто поспать. Или ты хочешь поспать после гипо?

И капитан уныло поплелся в свою каюту. Спать хотелось немилосердно.

Маккой же, не опуская гипошприца, развернулся к Споку:

— А вы, мистер зеленокровая аномалия, или добровольно уходите в лечебный транс, или я сделаю это за вас!

Спок тоже посчитал наилучшей стратегией лечь на койку, управляемо подышать несколько минут и позволить психике начать процесс восстановления.

Леонард же посмотрел на гипошприц, присел на соседнюю койку, и вколол это зелье себе.

Через два дня Скотти подошел к капитану:

— Вы там робота с планеты забирали. Так вот, я его починил. А он разумный.

— А... — Джим вспомнил про маленького шестипалого о’нак, которого обещал починить для Тафари, — ну пусть пишет заявление о поступлении на службу, раз разумный.

О’нак выглянул из-за спину Скотти и протянул ему отвертку.

— Нет, малыш, это не та... Есть, сэр!

Информация в падде, привезенном из города, дублировала и расширяла информацию от Александра Фиай, который в неблагополучные периоды жизни называл себя Господином Пустыни. Их мир перед ядерной войной был неимоверно далек от стандартов Федерации, воинственный зверь, пожирающий самого себя.

В рапорте для флота Джим написал, что планета не рекомендована к посещению.

В конце-концов, дилитий они могут добыть где-нибудь еще, где кристаллы не охраняются сворой безумных голограмм... и не нужны для завершения титанического, пусть и не очень понятного, проекта.

Джим стоял у обзорного экрана и смотрел, как «Энтерпрайз» прет напролом через варп, рассекая пространство и защищая людей. Его корабль, его любовь. Джим разжал кулак и посмотрел на маленькую красную стеклянную бусину у себя на ладони — обнаружил, когда скидывал одежду с планеты в утилизатор.

По результатом тестов он перевел навигатора Ибе Афангу, грузную темнокожую женщину, из гамма-смены во второй состав альфы.

Леонард подошел к нему с двумя стаканами в руке:

— Как же я ненавижу космос! Небо в варпе такое же, как в чертовой пустыне. Держи.

Джим сделал глоток виски.

— Не самая удачная высадка в нашей практике, да, Лен?

— Бывало и лучше, Джим. Кстати, — Маккой вытащил трикодер из кармана и провел по затылку Джима, — завтра утром на медосмотр, мальчишка!

Поминальная служба по энсину Лиззи Смит прошла спокойно, в штатном режиме. Ее место в научном отделе уже заняли, в каюту поселили другого энсина. Паша Чехов неудачно пошутил про красную форменку, но на него не обиделись. Джим же, произнося стандартное «Она хорошо служила кораблю и Звездному Флоту...» вспоминал мимолетных знакомых в этой странной Пустыне: Тафари, старого рашада, Хасан... дошла ли она туда, куда стремилась?

После службы Маккой позвал Спока и Кирка в научный отдел. Научники расшифровали те записи о генетическое программе, которые удалось собрать, и теперь могли показать, как выглядел проект «Пустыня» в начале своего существования.

Это оказались тоже четверо: аасим, мальчишка лет шестнадцати, блондин с ярко-голубыми глазами; рашад, парень повзрослее, вполне здоровый на вид, разве что немного хрупкий; и яссир — еще один мальчишка, тонкий и жилистый, способный переживать бурю. А рядом с ними женщина. Точнее, девочка, но все равно — женщина. Леонард больше всего восхищался именно этой частью проекта, потому что именно часть «женщины» позволила реализовать совместимость частей аасим, рашад и яссир.

— Вот с этого начинались все города, Джим. Конечно, роботы построили сами стены и тоннели, но первые люди были именно такими.

— А к чему они стремятся?

— Слишком мало данных. Но можно попросить флот залететь сюда через семьсот лет.

— Примерное время окончания их генетической программы — восемьсот двадцать три года.

— Спасибо, Спок.

Спок вернулся на мостик еще через день. Пришел и встал около научной станции, привычно заложил руки за спину.

— Первый помощник готов к несению службы.

— Вольно, Спок. Чехов, курс на Звездную Базу 27.

— Курс проложен, капитан!

— Сулу, варп-два.

— Есть, сэр!

 


End file.
